Larabee's Lady
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 12, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER ONE

(Brilliant rays of golden sunlight shine down from a canvas of cerulean blue sky and fluffy white clouds on the town of Four Corners as the townspeople go about their morning activities. Sitting in front of the Sheriff's Office with his booted feet propped up on the wooden railing, Chris Larabee, the leader of the seven men who protect the town and its citizens, lazily moves his watchful gaze around the town's main street looking for any sign of trouble. For the past several weeks now, the town has been relatively quiet and Chris is hoping that things stay that way. Walking out of the Sheriff's Office, Vin Tanner pulls up a chair next to the one in which Chris is sitting and hands Chris a cup of coffee.)

Chris: "Thanks."

Vin: "Welcome. Looks like another quiet day."

Chris: "That it does."

Vin: "You say that like you don't really believe it."

Chris: "Well, now, it ain't that I don't appreciate the peace and quiet, but it's been my experience that if something seems too good to be true . . ."

Vin: "It probably _**is**_ too good to be true."

Chris: "Yeah, and it's been too quiet around here for too long."

Vin: "That might be about to change. Here comes Buck and he's lookin' mighty pleased about somethin'."

(Sure enough, Buck Wilmington is ambling up the sidewalk with a grin on his face as wide as the state of Texas. Reaching Chris and Vin, Buck leans against the rail post, tips his hat back on his head, and hooks his thumbs into his jeans.)

Buck: "Mornin'! Beautiful day ain't it?"

Vin: "Ellen Sue Baker get back from St. Louis, Buck?"

Buck: "Now what does Ellen Sue Baker have to do with anything?"

Vin: "You surely are in a good mood this morning. Thought it might be because Ellen Sue was back in town."

Buck: "Can't a man show his appreciation for a beautiful day?"

Vin: "When you have an . . . 'appreciation' for anything, Buck, there's usually a woman involved."

Buck: "I'll have you know that I'm just thankful for this beautiful day the Lord has made." (At the dubious looks he receives from both Chris and Vin, Buck gets a bit defensive.) "Well, it's the God's honest truth."

(Before either Chris or Vin can comment, Ezra Standish strolls over from the Saloon to join them, and offers his own opinion of the state of things in Four Corners.)

Ezra: "Are you gentlemen finding the serenity our little town has been enjoying of late relaxing, or are you, as am I, sensing that this lovely respite is merely the 'calm before the storm'?"

Vin: "Has been awful quiet around here lately. Makes a man wonder . . ."

Buck: "Now why can't you all just be grateful that all we've had to do lately is drink, play cards, and enjoy the company of the fine women in this town?"

Chris: "'Cause, Buck, it don't pay to get too comfortable. 'Specially in a town like this one.

(Josiah Sanchez and Nathan Jackson, having walked over from the church to join the group, have overheard Chris' remark as they stop in the street in front of the Sheriff's Office.)

Josiah: "Chris' right, Buck. We need to stay on our toes; never know when Satan's gonna send some mischief our way."

Buck: "If that don't beat all. . . Even the Preacher's lookin' for trouble."

Josiah: "Didn't say I was lookin' for trouble, Buck. Just lookin' to make sure there ain't any."

Nathan: "Too late."

(The others follow Nathan's line of sight and see Mary Travis, Editor of The Clarion and Judge Orrin Travis' daughter-in-law, headed their way with a blinding smile on her face and enthusiasm in her step. A few paces behind Mary are J.D. Dunne and Casey Wells. Both of the younger people look mighty excited about something. The trio reaches the group in front of the Sheriff's Office, and Mary greets the men.)

Mary: "Good morning, Gentlemen. Lovely day, isn't it!"

Chris: "Mary. (The others politely acknowledge Mary's presence.)

Ezra: "You're looking exceptionally lovely this morning, Mary. Very . . . 'animated'."

Mary: "Well I have reason to be, Ezra. My best friend and her parents are arriving today from back East. They'll be here on the noon stage."

(The information that another woman is coming to town immediately captures Buck's attention and he stands a little straighter.)

Buck: "Your best friend, Mary? Well, what's her name?"

Mary: (casting Buck an uncertain look) "Her name is Catherine Stewart. She and I grew up together. Her father is Jonathan Stewart; a United States Senator from Virginia."

(This news causes a moment of uncertainty to cross Buck's face, but he is undeterred in his quest for information about Catherine Stewart.)

Buck: "I'm guessing your friend's not married."

Mary: "No, Buck, Catherine's not married. . . I don't think she's exactly your type."

Buck: "Not my type? What's that supposed to mean?"

Mary: "Let's just say Catherine's a little more 'down to Earth' than the women you're usually attracted to, Buck."

Buck: "'Down to Earth?'"

Mary: "Catherine isn't the typical 'Southern Belle'."

(Before Buck can respond to Mary's comment, the noon stage pulls into town and stops close to the Hotel. Mary leaves the group to hurry over to the stage and greet her friends. The others follow her at a more leisurely pace reaching the stage as a handsome older gentleman steps out and hands his attractive wife down.)

Mary: "Senator, Mrs. Stewart! How wonderful to see you both again!"

Sen. Stewart: "Mary! You look more beautiful every time I see you! How are you?"

Mary: "I'm well, Senator, thank you. Mrs. Stewart, you look wonderful!"

Mrs. Stewart: "As do you, my dear! Living out here certainly seems to agree with you."

Mary: "You say that as if you're disappointed."

Mrs. Stewart: "To be honest, I was hoping you were, shall we say, less than pleased out here. It would make it easier to convince Catherine to return to Virginia with us if you were."

Mary: "Where _is_ Catherine?"

(A strong and clear but definitely feminine voice rings out from the interior of the coach.)

Catherine: "I'm right here, Mary, and if Mother would get out of the way, I'd join you."

(Somewhat reluctantly, Mrs. Stewart takes her husband's hand and steps down from the coach. Moments later, Catherine Stewart fills the door of the coach and stunned silence reigns.)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 12, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Chris Larabee stops breathing as he gazes at the vision standing in the doorway of the stagecoach. Before him is the most stunningly beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on in his entire life. Her hair is honey-gold and shimmers in the sunlight, her eyes are a clear, emerald green that sparkle and dance, her complexion is pure peaches and cream, her lips are full and inviting, and the hunter green riding habit she's wearing encases the body of a goddess. As Catherine takes her father's hand and gracefully steps down out of the coach, Chris releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding and steps forward to greet the newcomer. He is unaware of anyone but the woman standing by the stage, and doesn't see the small smirk that races across Mary's face as she witnesses the reactions of the Seven to her friend. J.D. is just plain staring, Nathan and Josiah have snatched their hats off their heads and are being extremely polite, Ezra and Buck are practically falling all over each other in their efforts to gain Catherine's favor, and Vin is looking from Catherine to Chris with a shrewd expression. What surprises Mary the most is the fact that Catherine seems to be as aware of Chris as he is of her. Exchanging a knowing look with Vin, Mary steps forward to formally introduce two people she cares a great deal about to one another.)

Mary: "Catherine, I'd like you to meet Chris Larabee. Chris is the leader of this fine group of gentlemen who take such good care of our town."

Catherine: "Mr. Larabee."

(Catherine extends her hand to Chris and he doesn't hesitate. The moment he takes her hand in his he feels a tingling sensation from the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes. His eyes lock with hers and he realizes that she, too, is feeling the tension running between them.)

Chris: "Please, call me Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stewart."

Catherine: "Catherine."

(Both of them seem to have forgotten that they are standing in the middle of a public street with several other people standing around them, including Catherine's parents, and Chris still has not let go of Catherine's hand.)

Mary: "Why don't we get you settled in at the Hotel? I'm sure you'd like to freshen up, and I've asked the kitchen to prepare a special luncheon for us."

Mrs. Stewart: "That sounds like a fine idea, Mary. I know I'd love to wash off some of this dust."

Sen. Stewart: "And lunch sounds wonderful. Catherine wants to ride out to the property this afternoon, and I have a feeling we'll be out there a while."

Mary: "Let's get you settled, then. Catherine?"

Catherine: "Coming, Mary. I hope to see you again, Mr. . . .Chris."

Chris: "You can count on it, Catherine."

(As Mary and the Stewarts head into the Hotel, the Seven and Casey watch them with various expressions on their faces. Casey is so excited she's about to jump out of her skin, J.D. is still staring, Nathan and Josiah are dutifully impressed, Ezra and Buck are somewhat distraught at the thought that Chris has already laid claim to Catherine, and Vin feels a tiny seed of hope that maybe, just maybe, his friend is finally coming out of the self-imposed guilt he's been living with over the deaths of his wife and son.)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 12, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Two hours later, things have pretty much returned to normal and Chris, Vin, Buck, and Ezra are, once again, sitting or standing on the wooden sidewalk outside the Sheriff's Office when Mary walks by on her way from the hotel back to the newspaper office.)

Vin: "Get the Stewarts all settled in, Mary?"

Mary: "Yes. Mrs. Stewart is going to take a nap while Catherine and the Senator ride out to the property and take a look around."

Chris: "Exactly where is the Senator's property, Mary."

Mary: "Actually, it's not far from your place, Chris. And the property belongs to Catherine; not the Senator. It was left to her by her paternal grandfather."

Chris: "Just how close to my property is it?"

Mary: "Well, I'm not positive, and a survey will have to be done, but I believe Catherine's property line runs right up to yours."

Chris: "And just what is Catherine planning on doing with her property?"

Mary: "She's going to build a house and raise horses. Catherine is moving to Four Corners permanently."

Ezra: "Why, pray tell, would a beautiful, obviously well-bred young lady such as Miss Stewart want to move to a God-forsaken town such as this one?"

Marty: "Perhaps because she's tired of having to be the 'perfect' lady, the dutiful daughter, repressed and unable to do the things she truly loves such as raising and training horses."

Ezra: "Yes, I would imagine the social expectations for a United States Senator's daughter in a town like Washington would be rather. . . inhibiting."

Chris: "Just how many acres of land does she own, Mary?"

Mary: "Two hundred and fifty."

Vin: "Make one Hell of a horse ranch."

Mary: "Catherine's always had a. . . a way with horses. I've never seen anyone handle them the way she can. Like a gift from God."

Buck: "Wait a minute. . . You don't mean she's actually going to be working with the horses herself?"

Mary: "That's exactly what I mean. And that attitude, Buck, is exactly why Catherine wants to move to Four Corners.

(Deciding to play Devil's advocate and attempt to get the information he knows Chris is dying to have but rather be horsewhipped than admit to it, Vin speaks up.)

Vin: "She runnin' from some man?"

Mary: "Actually, she's running from a lot of men. All of the pompous, stuffed shirts hoping to further their own political careers by marring a Senator's daughter.

Vin: "Their loss; our gain."

(Neither Vin or Mary misses the slight narrowing of Chris' eyes as he cuts his gaze toward Vin.)

Buck: "Well, this is going to be interesting."

Mary: "More interesting than you think."

(At Mary's cryptic comment, four pairs of male eyes follow the direction of Mary's gaze toward the entrance to the hotel. Sen. Stewart, dressed more suitably for looking over his daughter's land, walks out of the hotel and into the street to meet the boy from the Livery who is holding the reins to two saddled horses. It is the appearance of Catherine Stewart, however, that, for the second time in the day, causes a stunned silence.)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 13, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine has changed from the stylish riding habit into a pair of buckskin pants, well-worn boots, a pale green button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a hat more suitable to wrangling horses sits on the golden mane of hair which cascades down her back. The sight of her in pants, boots and shirt is, in itself, startling, but the realization that she is also wearing a gun belt slung low on her slender, shapely hips has struck Chris, Vin, Buck, and Ezra totally speechless. After looking over the horses, Catherine accepts the reins for one of them from her father, gracefully mounts the horse, and turns the mare toward the Western end of town. A smile gracing her lips, she tips her hat to the group in front of the Sheriff's Office as she and her father ride past. Not recalling when she has enjoyed herself more, Mary sends a parting shot over her shoulder as she walks toward the newspaper office.)

Mary: "Told you she wasn't a typical Southern Belle."

Ezra: "Gentlemen, I do believe things in this poor excuse for a town have just brightened up considerably.

Buck: "Amen, brother, amen!"

(As Ezra and Buck walk toward the Saloon, Vin notices the expression on Chris' face. Chris appears to be struggling between a full-fledged grin and a full-blown scowl. The more Vin learns about Catherine Stewart the more he's convinced that she is exactly what Chris needs. True, he's only known the woman for about three hours, but Vin has a gut feeling about Catherine, and Vin's gut feelings are usually dead on the money.)

Vin: "Don't know what's going on in that mind of yours, but the wheels surely are turning."

Chris: "Just tryin' too figure out the real reason Catherine Stewart's movin' to town."

Vin: "Does it matter?"

Chris: "Might." (He notices the look on Vin's face.) "What?"

Vin: "Never been much for religion, but I do think things happen for a reason. I'm thinkin' Catherine's coming here has a purpose."

Chris: "What purpose?"

Vin: "Let you know when I figure it out."


	5. Chapter 5

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER FIVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Several days pass during which Catherine Stewart and her father make several more trips out to her land, hire a few hands from among the townspeople, and purchase building materials. After the initial shock, the townspeople have, for the most part, gotten used to seeing the beautiful young woman walking around town dressed in pants. The few people who do not approve, including Loretta Purdy, owner of the General Store, don't dare voice their opposition to Catherine's attire or behavior as the self-appointed town matriarch, Mrs. Henrietta Wilkins, has given her stamp of approval to Catherine. Mrs. Stewart has resigned herself to the fact that Catherine will, indeed, be staying in Four Corners and building her ranch. She occupies her time visiting with Mrs. Wilkins, Nettie Wells, and Mary Travis. Each of the three ladies assures Mrs. Stuart that they will "keep an eye" on Catherine after the Stewarts return to Washington, D.C. Vin, Buck, Ezra, Josiah, Nathan, and J.D. have all taken the time to get to know Catherine better, and have formed easy friendships with her and her parents. The only person who has gone out of his way to _avoid_ Catherine is Chris. Anytime Catherine walks toward wherever it is Chris happens to be, he walks in the opposite direction. The only time Chris interacts with her at all is when he is forced to do so, and it usually only involves him tipping his hat to her on the street. Catherine is puzzled by Chris' actions; doubly so because of his initial reaction to her and her to him. Finally, she has had enough and decides to talk with some of Chris' friends to determine why he seems to be avoiding her. After watching Chris ride out of town one morning, she approaches Vin and Buck who are sitting in front of the Sheriff's Office.)

Buck: "Mornin', Catherine."

Catherine: "Buck, Vin. . . . You two have a minute?"

Vin: "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Catherine: (taking a deep breath and looking them both in the eye.) "I want to know why Chris is avoiding me like the plague, and I'd appreciate the truth, please."

(Vin and Buck exchange an uneasy look before answering Catherine's question. Since he's known Chris longer than any of the others, Buck decides that Catherine deserves to know the truth about Chris' past.)

Buck: "Three years ago, Chris' wife and son died in a fire. They were murdered. Chris doesn't know who did it or why and he blames himself for their deaths because he wasn't there when it happened."

Catherine: "I see. I'm so sorry, and I'm sure that was, and is, quite a painful experience for him, but I still don't understand why that would make him steer clear of me. I didn't even know he had a wife and son until you told me, and I certainly didn't have anything to do with their deaths."

Vin: "Catherine, . . . Aw, Hell. . . Buck and I think the reason Chris is avoiding you is because he's, uh, well, he's attracted to you."

(The look Catherine gives Vin and Buck is incredulous, and both men realize she doesn't have the slightest idea about what they're trying to tell her.)

Catherine: "Let me get this straight . . . Chris is attracted to me so he's staying as far away from me as he can?"

Buck: "Like I said, he blames himself for what happened to Sarah and Adam, and he hasn't been able to let it go. I think he feels . . . guilty for being attracted to you."

Vin: "He won't come anywhere near you 'cause he's afraid of what would happen if he did."

Catherine: (understanding dawning) "He thinks he'd be betraying their memories if he allows himself to care about someone else."

Buck: "Yeah. At least, that's what we think is going on. Hard to tell with Chris. He's not one to be real open about his personal feelings."

Catherine: "Well. You've answered my question. I appreciate your honesty. Now that I understand what's going on, I'll certainly do my best to stay out of his way."

Vin & Buck: "No!"

Catherine: "No? . . . "

Vin: "I saw the way the two of you looked at each other when you stepped off that stage, Catherine. I know Chris is attracted to you and I'm pretty damn sure you feel something for him. Chris needs you in his life Catherine. He's wallowed in self-pity long enough. It's time for him to rejoin the living."

Catherine: "While I appreciate you wanting to help your friend, Vin, I will not force myself on anyone; not even for such a noble cause. And, yes, I do . . . did feel something when we first met, but I can't compete with a dead woman, and I refuse to put myself into that position. I'm sorry; I just can't."

(And with deep regret etched on her face, Catherine walks swiftly to the hotel.)

Buck: "Damn. Now what do we do?"

Vin: "Ain't nothing we can do, Buck. Chris has to decide whether he wants to leave the past where it belongs and move on. 'Til he does, looks like he and Catherine are both gonna be miserable."


	6. Chapter 6

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER SIX**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Chris stays at his cabin for several days, and, when he returns, he finds that Catherine's parents have returned to Washington, and Catherine has moved in with Mary until her house is completed. He is still determined to avoid Catherine at all costs, but finds that he really doesn't have to put forth much effort. _Catherine_ is going out of her way to stay away from him. Although neither of them says anything, Chris sees the accusation and something akin to regret in Vin's and Buck's eyes every time he looks at them. After several days of unspoken censure from two of the best friends he has, Chris has had enough and confronts Vin and Buck one night in the Saloon.)

Chris: "You two wanna tell me what's stuck in you craw?"

Buck: "I think you damn well know."

Vin: "Ought to, anyway."

Chris: "Well I don't so maybe you'd better tell me why you've been lookin' at me like you want to tear me apart."

Buck: "Your gol-darned hard-headedness, that's what! Sarah and Adam have been gone for three years now, Chris. They're not coming back – ever. You've got to let them go and move on."

Chris: "Don't you dare talk to me about Sarah and Adam, Buck! They're no concern of yours!"

Buck: "The Hell they're not! I loved 'em, too, Chris. Don't you think I've been through Hell about the night they died? Have you forgotten that we were together, in Purgatory drinking and gambling while whoever it was murdered them? Don't you think I've felt just a guilty as you have; maybe even more so 'cause _I'm_ the one who wanted to stay another night when you wanted to go home?"

Chris: "I could've left without you, Buck. I chose to stay. Sarah and Adam died because of me! It had nothing to do with you!

Buck: "Yes it did, Chris! You weren't there because I wanted to go to Purgatory. If I hadn't of goaded you into going, . . ."

Vin: "He'd probably have died, too. Took more than one man to set that fire and make sure Sarah and Adam didn't make it out of the house. What could you have done if you'd been there, Chris? Got yourself shot and killed? Died in the fire? What happened to your wife and son was a mighty bad thing, but neither one of you should blame yourselves. Some things are just meant to be. Time both of you moved on."

(Both Chris and Buck are startled by Vin's observation, and both of them take a moment to ponder his words before speaking. When they do, all of the anger has left them; replaced by a deep grief.)

Chris: "Guess we'll never know what might have happened that night if I'd been there. One thing I do know is that Sarah and Adam were my life. After they died, well, things just don't matter much anymore.

Vin: "There's where you're wrong. You honestly think Sarah would want you to mourn her and Adam for the rest of your life? You think she'd want you to be alone?"

Chris: "I loved her; loved them both more than my life! A love like that comes along only once in a lifetime. I'll never be able to love anyone else again. And you know what, Vin? I don't even want to try. I like being alone. Can't get hurt that way!"

Vin: "Never took you for a coward, Chris!"

(Neither Vin nor Buck has time to do more than jump out of their chairs as Chris pushes the table over and assumes a fighting stance. The look of outrage in his eyes would make most men think twice about provoking him, but Vin just stares him down.)

Vin: "I ain't gonna fight you, Chris. You're already hurtin' enough as it is.

(Vin walks out of the Saloon and into the night. His anger leaving him in a rush, Chris sets the table upright, plops back down in his chair, and asks Inez to bring him a bottle of Whiskey and a shot glass. Buck watches as Chris downs three shot in rapid succession and shakes his head.)

Buck: "Vin's right. You're hurtin'. You've been hurtin' since the day Sarah and Adam died. I understand that, Chris. Hell, I'd be worried if you didn't hurt, but you can't just give up on life. He was also right when he said Sarah wouldn't want you to mourn them forever."

Chris: "Let it go, Buck."

Buck: "See, Pardner, that's the problem. I can't let it go. I owe it to Sarah to see that you move on with your life."

Chris: "I don't have a life! It ended the night Sarah and Adam died!"

Buck: "You could. If you'd just open your eyes and see what's right in front of you."

Chris: "You mean Catherine Stewart."

Buck: "Vin and Mary weren't the only ones who saw the way you two looked at each other the day she got here. Like you were the only two people in the world. And I know for a fact that she felt something that day, too."

(In spite of his determination to ignore what Buck's saying, Chris' eyes dart up to meet Buck's. Seeing that maybe, just maybe, he's actually getting through, Buck presses his point.)

Buck: "She admitted as much to me and Vin. She came looking for us the day you rode off to your cabin. Wanted to know why you were avoiding her."

Chris: "What'd you tell her?"

Buck: "The truth. That you couldn't let go of the past so you could have a future."

Chris: "You told her about Sarah and Adam?"

Buck: "She had a right to know. But don't worry. She's gonna stay far away from you. Said she can't compete with a dead woman. See, your refusal to move on with your life isn't hurtin' only you. It's hurtin' other people, too."

(Buck walks out of the Saloon leaving Chris alone with the bottle of whiskey and a heavy heart. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER SEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine has been in Four Corners for three weeks and has made considerable progress toward establishing her horse ranch. She has hired a contractor and an architect, and together they are in the process of drawing up plans for the main house and barns. She has also put the hands she and her father hired to work preparing the land where the structures will be built, and she is getting ready to make a trip to San Francisco to attend a horse auction. All of this has kept her very busy, but she has still had time to contemplate everything Vin and Buck told her about Chris' past. One of the main reasons Catherine decided to leave Washington and move to Four Corners was the constant onslaught of shallow men parading through her parents' home on the pretext of wanting to "court" her. Catherine's no fool and knows the only reason any of those "gentlemen" from Washington paid her any attention was because they were hoping to curry her father's political favor. As her mother is often fond of reminding her, Catherine's preferred attire and non-conformist behavior seems to be off-putting to most of the men in polite Washington society.

Looking out the window of her room, Catherine's gaze settles on the man occupying her thoughts as he laughs at something J.D. is telling him. Closing her eyes, Catherine thinks back on the moment she first laid eyes on Chris Larabee. . . The day was perfect with lots of sunshine, white, fluffy clouds, and the sky a brilliant blue, though not nearly as beautiful a shade of blue as Chris' eyes. But it wasn't just the color of his eyes that captured her attention; it was what they were saying to her. For the first time in a long time, a man was telling her that he wanted to get to know her for who _she _was and not because of to whom she was related. When she stepped off that stage coach, looked up into Chris Larabee's eyes, and her hand touched his, Catherine felt a shiver run through her entire body. She has never before been this drawn to another human being, and she can't explain why. . . .

As Mary and Catherine walk from the newspaper office to the restaurant to have lunch, Chris watches them from his usual place in front of the Sheriff's Office. For a change, Catherine is wearing a russet brown riding habit instead of the usual pants she is so fond of, and Chris is curious as to why. Part of him wants to join them just so he can have the pleasure of talking with Catherine and ask her, but another part of him wants to run as far away from her as fast as he can. Chris is quietly going mad. Every time he closes his eyes, Catherine invades his dreams. Several times he has awakened before dawn and been unable to go back to sleep. His dreams are always the same way . . . Catherine is standing by the fence of a corral watching a high-spirited stallion prance about. One of her booted feet is propped on one of the lower rails and both arms are crossed on top of the fence as she watches the stallion; her carefree laughter floating on the air. In his dream, Catherine, perhaps alerted to his presence by the sound of his horses' hooves on the hard ground, turns toward him and offers him a brilliant smile. The sight of her beautiful, glowing face, full lips slightly parted as she gazes at him expectantly, honey gold hair cascading down her back and around her shoulders, the soft fabric of her pants snuggly clinging to her ripe curves, and the invitation in her eyes causes a tightening that starts low in Chris' body and quickly spreads until he awakens with a start. And waking brings immediate and intense guilt as the first thought that enters his mind is of Sarah. What disturbs him the most, however, is the knowledge that he can no longer see Sarah's face clearly; that her memory is slowly but surely fading from his mind. . . .

As it turns out, Chris has little choice in the matter as Buck grabs his arm as he walks by and pulls Chris along with him toward the ladies. Before Chris can protest, he and Buck are practically standing in front of Catherine and Mary, and Chris has no choice but to politely greet the two ladies.)

Chris: "Catherine, Mary."

Mary: "Good morning, Chris, Buck. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Buck: "It certainly is, and you two ladies are looking mighty fetching today. Where are you off to?"

Mary: "The restaurant. Catherine's going to San Francisco for a few days, and we're going to have lunch before she leaves on the afternoon stage."

Buck: "Well, now, why ever would you want to go to San Francisco and leave us?"

(Catherine has not spoken nor looked directly at either Chris or Buck since they walked up, and she is not inclined to answer Buck's question. Hating the fact that she is being very rude, Catherine looks pleadingly at Mary and walks on into the restaurant leaving the three other people standing in the street.)

Mary: "She's going a horse auction, Buck."

Buck: "Guess you can't start a horse ranch without horses, but a woman going all the way to San Francisco to a horse auction by herself. Might dangerous, even for a woman like Catherine."

Mary: "She's meeting her new foreman there. He's coming out from the Stewart's ranch in Virginia. Besides, Catherine has a Derringer. She'll be fine. Excuse me."

(Mary leaves the two men standing in the street as she goes into the hotel to join her friend. Buck risks a glance at Chris and is gratified to see an angry expression on his face. At least Chris is feeling something.)

Chris: "Still think Catherine Stewart's what I need, Buck?"


	8. Chapter 8

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER EIGHT**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 15, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine is gone to San Francisco for two weeks, and both she and Chris think long and hard about their "situation" while she's gone. Chris rides out to his cabin for a couple of days and takes the opportunity to take a look at what's going on at the Stewart property. The architect and contractor have already started on the three barns and they appear to be fairly large ones. Although they have not yet started on the house, they have laid out the foundation and it, too, looks like its going to be huge. Grudgingly, Chris admits that Catherine is sparing no expense on the barns, corrals and stables, and that her horses will be housed and trained in the finest facilities possible.

Although he was the one who decided he would rather not have anything to do with Catherine, he is still smarting over her refusal to speak to or even look at him the day she left for San Francisco although he refuses to admit it to anyone. More than ever he's sure that he has made the right decision and needs to stay away from Catherine at all costs.

(Catherine was glad to see Farley Moore, her new foreman, when she arrived in San Francisco, and even happier when the two of them were able to purchase two prime stallions and several fine-looking mares at the auction. Farley came to work for the Stewart family before Catherine was born and is more like a favorite uncle than an employee to Catherine. And while she is grateful that he agreed to move to Four Corners and help her with the ranch, she is not thrilled when he begins to question her about her frame of mind over dinner one night.)

Farley: "Well, now that we've got some good stock to start the ranch with, and you've got the stables and house underway, why don't you tell me what's got you all out of sorts?"

Catherine: "I'm not out of sorts."

Farley: "I've known you since the day you were born, Catherine Stewart, and you most definitely _are_ out of sorts! Four Corners not to your likin'?"

Catherine: "The town's lovely, and the people who live there are wonderful. I'm very happy to be living in the same town as Mary again, and, once it's finished, the ranch is going to be amazing. Why ever would I be out of sorts?"

Farley: "What's his name?"

Catherine: "Pardon?"

Farley: "The man that's got under your skin. What's his name?"

(Knowing that she will not get any peace until Farley knows why she's in a strange mood, Catherine looks him in the eye and very matter-of-factly explains the situation. When she's through, Farley studies her with a concerned eye for a few minutes before speaking his piece.)

Farley: "You're a smart woman, Catherine. I don't have to tell you that one-sided love affairs ain't nothin' but trouble, and . . .

(She interrupts him immediately.)

Catherine: "Whoa, Farley, who said anything about a 'love affair'?"

Farley: "You did. Oh, you may not have said so in so many words, but it's plain as the nose of your face that you have feelins for this man. Sounds like he has some for you, too, but ain't willin' to act on 'em. You've got to make up your mind. . . Are you gonna be able to live in that town, see the man every day, talk to him, be polite, and be . .happy, or are you going to pine your life away over him?"

Catherine: "In the first place, I've only known the man a few weeks, and we really haven't said more than a few words to each other. I'm not even sure I _like_ him, Farley. Why in the world would you think I'd be so foolish as to 'pine' my life away over him?"

Farley: "Don't matter if you've known him six weeks or six years. There's a look in your eyes when you talk about him. Seen it before with other folks, and it don't bode well when the other person ain't plowin' the same field."

Catherine: "Chris feels a lot of . . . guilt, justly deserved or not, over the deaths of his wife and son, and he just can't let it go; let _them_ go. At least, that's what Vin and Buck think, and they know him much, much better than I do.

Farley: "These friends of his sound like good men. The kind a man wants to have his back. Lookin' forward to meetin' em'; all of 'em including your Mr. Larabee."

Catherine: "He's not _my _Mr. Larabee, Farley."

Farley: "No, he's not. And, Catherine, I meant what I said . . .You've go to decide if you can live in the same town with this man or not, and you've got to do it now before you go any further with startin' this ranch."


	9. Chapter 9

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER NINE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 15, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(It's well after one o'clock in the morning, but, after tossing and turning for hours, Catherine has given up and gotten out of bed to stand at the window of her hotel room and stare restlessly out into the dark night. Farley's words echo inside her head, and she realizes that he was right. She must decide if she's going to really be happy living in Four Corners or if she should return to Washington, and she must do it immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER TEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Several months pass in which the stables, barns, and bunkhouse at Catherine's ranch are completed and the stock she and Farley bought at the auction are delivered to her. Work is underway on the main house, but Catherine is still staying with Mary in town. Catherine and Chris are no longer deliberately avoiding one another, but neither are they spending more time around one another than necessary. Casey Wells, who's been in complete awe of Catherine since the day she arrived, has become a regular fixture out at Catherine's ranch, and she's learning a great deal about breeding and training horses. She and Catherine are in town doing some shopping one morning, and they stop in at the General Store. As always, Loretta Purdy sniffs haughtily when she spies Catherine. Although Henrietta Wilkins has given Catherine her approval, Mrs. Purdy still looks down on the younger woman. Fixing a disapproving expression on her face, Mrs. Purdy walks over to the counter to write up their purchases.)

Catherine: "Good morning, Mrs. Purdy. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Mrs. Purdy: "What can I do for you?"

Catherine: "I have a list of supplies we need out at the ranch. I'd like to leave it with you and have one of my hands pick it up later today if that's all right."

Mrs. Purdy: "Fine. Anything else?"

Catherine: "Actually, there is something else. I'd like to know why you dislike me, Mrs. Purdy. I never met you before I came here, and I'm quite certain that I've never done anything to harm you or cause you any trouble. "

Mrs. Purdy: "Proper young women don't walk around in public wearing britches and a gun belt. Proper young women don't run a horse ranch. I suppose you'll be living out there by yourself on that ranch with all those men once your house if finished. Proper young women don't do that, either! You're not fit company for genteel young ladies like Casey, and I intend to tell Nettie Wells as much!

Catherine: "I see. Thank you for answering my question, Mrs. Purdy. I appreciate your honesty. Fortunately, the majority of the people in this town don't share your narrow-minded opinion of me. Someone from the ranch will be by around three o'clock to pick up the supplies. Good day."

(And so saying, Catherine walks out of the store with her back straight and her head held up high. Casey isn't far behind her. Buck and J.D. happen to be passing by as the two young women leave the store, and both of them take one look at the ladies' faces and realize something isn't quite right. Catherine appears to be lost in thought, and Casey is just plain furious.)

Buck: "Mornin', Ladies. Everything all right?"

Casey: "No, everything's not all right! That Mrs. Purdy is a mean, spiteful old biddy!"

Catherine: "Casey! There's no need for you to speak badly of her."

Casey: (somewhat incredulously) "After what she just said about you?"

Catherine: "Yes. Think about it, Casey; don't lower yourself to her level. Besides, it's a free country."

J.D.: "Just what did Mrs. Purdy say?"

Casey: "She said Catherine wasn't fit company for genteel young ladies like me and that she was going to tell Nettie so! Why, she. . she practically accused Catherine of being a, . a . . "

Catherine: "It doesn't matter what she said, Casey. Loretta Purdy's opinion of me is just that – _her_ opinion. I'm fairly certain the rest of the people in this town don't think badly of me, so it just doesn't matter."

Buck: "Mrs. Purdy's never been one to act overly neighborly. Wouldn't worry about it."

Casey: "Well, I still say she's a mean, horrible, old . . "

Catherine: "Casey! Enough! Loretta Purdy's only one woman. What can she possibly do to hurt me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(A few weeks later, Catherine's house has been completed and she has finally moved in.

The Seven have gone to another town to take care of some business for Judge Travis and will be gone for two or three days. The morning after they leave, Catherine walks into the General Store and approaches Mrs. Purdy with a smile on her face.)

Catherine: "Good morning, Mrs. Purdy. I'd like to look at your stationary samples, please."

Mrs. Purdy: "Whatever for?"

Catherine: (doing her best to stay calm) "Since I've finally moved into the house, I thought it would be nice to have a party. Sort of a housewarming. I'd like to look over your selection of invitations."

Mrs. Purdy: "Invitations indeed."

(Mrs. Purdy none too gently places the heavy sample book on the counter in front of Catherine and stalks off. . . .

Looking out the window of the newspaper office, Mary sees a group of truly rough men ride into town. Knowing that the Seven are away, Mary instantly experiences a sense of foreboding. Her uneasy gaze follows the mens progress as they pass. Henrietta Wilkins and Casey Wells are just walking into the General Store as the group of ruffians stop in front of the Saloon and dismount. . .

Mrs. Wilkins spies Catherine as soon as she walks into the store and walks directly over to her with Casey not far behind. None of them see the three men who walk in behind them and proceed to look over the selection of guns in a case along one wall.)

Mrs. Wilkins: "Good morning, Catherine. What are you up to this fine morning?"

Catherine: "Morning, Mrs. Wilkes, Casey. I'm thinking about throwing a party to celebrate the completion of my house, and I thought I'd look over Mrs. Purdy's invitation samples."

Mrs. Wilkes: "A party sounds like a fine idea! When were you thinking of having it? What kind of party are you thinking about having? I can't think of anything important happening in the next few weeks, so you can pick any date you like."

Catherine: (slightly amused at how quickly Mrs. Wilkes has gotten into the spirit of things.) "I was thinking of throwing a good, old-fashioned bar-b-cue in two or three weeks. That should give me time to put everything together. I was hoping that I might count on your help to plan the party.

Mrs. Wilkes: "Absolutely, Dear! I think you should invite Nettie Wells to help, as well. Between the three of us, I'm sure we can come up with some wonderful ideas!"

Catherine: (laughing) "I'm sure we can, Mrs. Wilkes, I'm sure we can."

(From behind them they hear Casey's voice; soft and shaky.)

Casey: "Ca. . .Catherine?"

(When Catherine and Mrs. Wilkes turn toward the sound of Casey's voice, they are both shocked to themselves facing three very big, malicious-looking men holding very big guns on them. One of the men is holding Casey in a tight grasp with his gun pointed to her head. Casey is white as a sheet and her eyes are filled with fear.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

(A fourth man, who was waiting just outside the door, walks into the store and grins wickedly at the women. This man is bigger and more evil looking than the other three combined. His clothes are filthy, a horrible stench rolls off of him in waves, and what teeth he has left are nearly black with decay. If possible, Casey pales even more and Mrs. Wilkes visibly recoils. Catherine has the vague feeling that she has seen this man before but can't quite put her finger on where.)

Poague: "They work for me. Name's Wilbur Poague. Now you ladies shut up and do what you're told and we'll get along just fine."

(The man's name triggers Catherine's memory and she realizes where she's seen the man before; on a WANTED posted in the Sheriff's Office. Wilbur Poague and his gang are wanted for the brutal murders of a woman and her three children, one of them just a baby, in the next county. Recalling the information listed on the WANTED poster regarding the details of the murders, Catherine's blood runs cold as she watches Wilbur Poague move closer to the man holding Casey.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "What is it you want?"

Poague: "Well, now, me and my boys here been on the road for a while. Decided we'd take advantage of your town's . . . hospitality."

(As he utters the last word, Poague reaches up and runs a finger down Casey's cheek. The fear in the girl's eyes flares and she flinches. Poague's intent is painfully obvious. Mrs. Wilkes gasps in horror and starts to take a step toward Casey, but Catherine places a restraining hand on her arm and steps in front of her.)

Catherine: "You've been 'on the road for a while' because you and your men savagely murdered four innocent people, including a six month old baby in Sierra County while you were robbing them!"

Poague: "They got in my way. People who get in my way end up dead, Missy, and you'd do well to remember that! (He turns back toward Casey and touches her yet again.) Yes siree, looks like we're gonna have ourselves a real good time in this here town.

(A noise from the backroom draws his attention and he sends on of his men to see who's back there. Moments later, the man comes back into the room dragging Loretta Purdy with him.)

Poague: "Well, well, just who do we have here?"

Mrs. Purdy: "I'm Loretta Purdy. I own this store."

Poague: "That so? Well, now, we'll be takin' some supplies from your store when we leave. . . . Take all of 'em over to the Saloon, boys. I'll be with you shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER TWELVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Unfortunately, the Saloon is on the same side of the street as the General Store and Poague's men quickly hustle Mrs. Purdy, Mrs. Wilkes, Casey, and Catherine out the back door of the store, down the alley, and into the back door of the Saloon. Catherine is not at all surprised to find more of Poague's men already in the Saloon and the front doors closed and locked.

The men unceremoniously shove the four women to the floor in a back corner of the Saloon and tie their hands and feet tightly. Mrs. Purdy glares at the ruffians, but doesn't make a sound. Mrs. Wilkes is pale but manages to remain calm, at least for the moment. Casey is just about in tears. Catherine is trying to remember everything she read about Wilbur Poague and his gang. Three sharp raps on the back door draw their attention. When one of the men watching the four women opens the door, Wilbur Poague and another of his gang walk into the Saloon. By now, Poague's gang numbers seven men besides Poague himself. Catherine is desperately trying to loosen the ropes binding her hands as Poague walks over and grabs Casey by one arm; snatching her to her feet. He roughly jerks the girl to a table where he plops down in a chair and pulls her into his lap. Casey's eyes fill with tears and she throws a pleading look in the direction of the other women. Poague roughly grabs one of Casey's breasts and squeezes hard. Casey flinches and cries out which only serves to make Poague and his men laugh loudly.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "I demand that you let go of that child this instant!"

Poague: "You're in no position to be demandin' anything, old woman! Unless you want your throat cut, you better shut up! I'm in control here, and I'll do whatever I damn well please! Right now I'm gonna have me some fun with this little girl."

(Seeing the utter fear and revulsion in Casey's eyes along with the pleading, Catherine can stand it no more. Struggling to her feet, she faces Poague.)

Catherine: "She's just a girl. . . Have your 'fun' with me."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Catherine!"

Poague: (eyeing Catherine speculatively) "Are you offerin to trade places with this piece of fluff, Missy?"

Catherine: "Yes. And I want you to let her and these other two ladies go. You don't need them."

Poague: "Tell you what. I'll let one of them go . . .(he points to Mrs. Wilkes), that one. The other two stay so's I can make sure you own up to your end of the deal."

(Poague gestures to Mrs. Wilkes and his men instantly untie her. Poague stands up, shoves Casey toward Mrs, Purdy, and grabs Catherine by the arm. He sneers at Mrs. Wilkes.)

Poague: "Deal the cards, Boys. We're gonna play to see gets her first; after me, that is. . . . You git, old woman, and you tell anyone who thinks about comin' anywhere near this Saloon that they'll be dead afore they walk through the door."

(Throwing a look of concern in the direction of Casey, Mrs. Purdy, and Catherine, Mrs. Willkes stumbles out of the back door of the Saloon and runs as fast as she can to the newspaper office. . . . In the Saloon, Mrs. Purdy, Casey, and Catherine sit on the floor watching the group of vile men play poker. Catherine is pale and worry is written all over her fact. Casey, although relieved that she seems to be safe for the moment, is still scared nearly witless, and is very worried for Catherine. Mrs. Purdy, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be at all concerned about their situation, and is casting disapproving glares in Catherine's direction.)

Casey: "What are we gonna do, Catherine? We've got to get out of here!"

Catherine: "I'm aware of that, Casey. I'm hoping that Mrs. Wilkes will find a way to bring help, but I'm not counting on it."

Casey: "Sure wish J.D. were here."

Catherine: "I wish all of the Seven were here, but they're not so we have to figure a way out of this. . . . Mrs. Purdy, do you know how to shoot a gun?"

Mrs. Purdy: "Of course not! Proper ladies don't have anything to do with guns. But you're not a proper lady, are you, Catherine Stewart? If you were, you wouldn't have been so quick to offer yourself to that horrible man."

Catherine: "I'm sick of hearing about 'proper ladies', Mrs. Purdy! Right now, we need to figure out how we're going to get away from all those horrible men in one piece. Now are you going to help or not?"

(Mrs. Wilkes has made it to the newspaper office and bursts through the door startling Mary in the process. One look at Mrs. Wilkes disheveled appearance and the fear on her face, and Mary's heart jumps into her throat.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Mary! We've got to do something! Wilbur Poague and his men have taken Catherine, Casey, and Loretta Purdy hostage! They're holding them at the Saloon and are threatening to kill anyone who goes anywhere near there."

Mary: "Wilbur Poague . . He's the leader of that gang that killed those people over in Sierra County."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Exactly! He . . he's going to . . . to . . . Oh, Mary, we have to do something to get them out of there!"

Mary: "He's going to do what, Mrs. Wilkes?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "He's going to . . ra . . .rape Catherine! They're playing poker right now to decide who gets her after Poague!"

(All the blood drains from Mary's face and her mind begins to race frantically. )

Mary: "Mrs. Wilkes, I want you to ride out to Nettie Wells' place and let her know what's going on. Then, I want the two of you to come back here and wait for me. I'm going out to Catherine's and get Farley and some of the hands. I'm sure we can figure something out once we get back."

Mrs. Wilkes: "All right, but I'm going to ride out and try to find the Seven after I get Nettie. If anyone can save our girls it's those gentlemen."

Mary: "The chances of them being on their way back here are slim."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Then I'll ride all the way to Somerset and bring them back."


	13. Chapter 13

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Wilbur Poague and his men are going through bottle after bottle of whiskey as they play poker. Catherine is fervently praying that they will pass out before Poague can carry out his threat, but knows that it is not likely. She glances over at Casey and tries to offer her a reassuring smile, but Casey's not buying it. . . . Mrs. Wilkes has reached Nettie's farm and explained the situation. Grabbing her Carbine, Nettie starts toward town as Mrs. Wilkes heads out on the road to Somerset. . . . Mary has reached the ranch, but Farley and most of the hands are setting fences on the farthest section of the ranch. While she waits for a rider to get a message to them, Mary paces fretfully on Catherine's front porch. . . .)

Casey: "J.D. says Inez keeps a shotgun behind the bar. If I could get to it. "

Catherine: "You'd be dead before you could stand up, Casey."

(But Catherine is thinking along the same lines herself. Her immediate concern, however, is to find something to cut the ropes binding their feet and hands. If they can get free, Catherine might be able to create some kind of diversion to allow Casey and Mrs. Purdy time to escape. Mrs. Purdy casts a spiteful glare in their direction.)

Mrs. Purdy: "Casey Wells, you need to stop talking to that . .that woman. Your aunt would be horrified to know that you were associating with her after what she's agreed to do."

Casey: "Catherine's agreed to do nothing but try and keep me from harm, Mrs. Purdy, Nettie will be grateful."

(Catherine's frustration level has just about reached it's limit, and she is about to jump out of her skin. . .

Luck is with Mrs. Wilkes and she is no more than halfway to Somerset when she encounters the Seven on their way back to Four Corners. Relieved beyond words, she rapidly explains the situation in town. The expressions on the face of each of the Seven becomes grim and determined as she speaks, but it is the look on Chris Larabee's face that gives her the most hope that all will be well. They ride hard and fast for the town intent of saving the ladies. . . . Farley and six hands have finally arrived at the house and they and Mary are soon heading into Four Corners. . . . Nettie has cautiously looked around the town and discovered that most of the townspeople are aware of the situation at the Saloon and are staying inside away from danger. Part of her understands this, but another part is furious that folks won't do anything to help her niece, Catherine, or Loretta Purdy. .

Finishing off another bottle of whiskey, Poague slams his glass down on the table and, with a horrible leer on his face, stands up and walks toward the three women. Knowing that he's coming for her, Catherine pales even more and begins to tremble in spite of herself. Poague just laughs as he reaches down, grasps her arm, and cuts the ropes binding her ankles. Snatching her to her feet, he makes sure she understands what will happen if she fails to cooperate.)

Poague: "Time to pay up, Missy, and if'n you don't, (he points to Casey), that little girls' gonna settle the debt for you. "

Catherine: "You lay one finger on her and you'll be sorry for the rest of your miserable life!" (In spite of her fear, Catherine wants to do everything she can to ensure Casey's safety and that of Mrs. Purdy.) "I promise you that."

Poague: "I like a woman with a little fire in her. You'll do just fine, Missy, just fine. . . You boys can play to see who gets her when I'm through . Just keep an eye on those two. I don't want no interruptions,"

(Casey watches helplessly as Poague drags Catherine up the stairs. Silent tears run down Casey's face, but when she turns to Mrs. Purdy, she is surprised to find the woman's expression shuttered. Casey struggles against her bonds to no avail. She is determined to try and help Catherine, but Mrs. Purdy seems content to sit and do nothing. . .

The ride to Four Corners seems endless to the people who are trying to get there. Mrs. Wilkes glances at the faces of the seven men she is riding with, and, while all of them look grim, Chris Larabee looks absolutely murderous.

Casey is still trying to loosen the ropes binding her hands and feet when a sharp, pain-filled scream cuts through the Saloon. The scream is followed by agonized sobs much to the amusement of Poague's men. Realizing that it was Catherine that screamed and why, Casey begins to sob openly. Mrs. Purdy, her mouth a grim line, stares at Casey.)

Mrs. Purdy: "Don't waste your tears on that woman, Casey, she made her bed and now she has to lie in it."

Casey: "What? You can't be serious! Catherine sacrificed herself to save me from that horrible man. What is wrong with you, Mrs. Purdy?"

Mrs. Purdy: "She could have found another way to save you if she'd wanted to. You must forget this, Casey. You must forget that woman. I'm sure your Aunt won't allow you to associate with her now, and that's as it should be."

(Casey stares at Mrs. Purdy as if she were mad. She cannot believe the vile things that are coming out of Mrs. Purdy's mouth. As Wilbur Poague, looking like a cat with a bowl of fresh cream, comes down the stairs tucking his shirt into his pants, he glances over at Casey and Mrs. Purdy but immediately dismisses them.)

Poague: "Changed my mind, boys. Time for us to be movin on. Let's ride."

(Several things happen simultaneously: from two different directions, the Seven and Mrs. Wilkes and Mary, Farley, and the hands from Catherine's ranch ride into town, Poague and his men are about to mount their horses and leave, and a bruised and battered Catherine steps into the street carrying a gun. Just as Poague nears his horse, Catherine calls out to him.)

Catherine: "Poague! Do Not Take Another Step!"

Poague: "You gonna kill me, Missy?"

Catherine: "No, I'm not. But if you move so much as an inch, I'm going to make you wish you were dead!"

Poague: "Well, we'll just see about that."

(Poague starts toward Catherine, both Chris and Vin yell at him to stop, and all of the Seven draw their guns, but it is Catherine who calmly aims at Poague and fires. The single shot rings out over the sound of horses and men, and Poague drops to the ground clutching his groin and screaming in agony. Their leader down and writhing on the ground, and nine guns pointed directly at them because Mary and Nettie have joined the fray, Poague's men wisely throw their weapons down and put their hands up high. Having been walking steadily toward Poague, Catherine stands over his prone form; her gun still aimed at him. Her voice steady, she delivers the final blow.)

Catherine: "You will _never _do to another woman what you did to me, you bastard!"

(By now, Josiah, Nathan, Buck and Ezra have rounded up Poague's men, and Nathan kneels down next to Poague while the other three take the outlaws to jail. Chris, Vin, Mary, J.D., Nettie, and Mrs. Wilkes approach Catherine cautiously.)

Catherine: "J.D., Casey and Mrs. Purdy are tied up in the Saloon. Go and get them, please."

Mary: "Catherine, let me take a look at you."

Catherine: "No, Mary."

(Nettie tries.)

Nettie: "We need to tend to your bruises, Child."

(When she turns to face them, they are all shocked by just how battered she is; the bruises on her face are already dark and angry, but it is the lost and forlorn expression in her eyes which causes Chris' gut to clench. J.D. returns with Mrs. Purdy and Casey who attempts to go straight to Catherine, but is pulled up short by Mrs. Purdy.)

Mrs. Purdy: "Stop at once, Casey! You are not to near that woman! Nettie, talk some sense into your niece! I've tried to tell her that she'll be ruined if she so much as looks at Catherine Stewart after what she did, but Casey just won't listen to me.!"

(Before anyone can say a word, Henrietta Wilkes steps forward.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Loretta Purdy, have you lost your mind? Catherine has done nothing!"

Mrs. Purdy: "Wearing pants all the time, living out there on that ranch with all those ranch hands, breeding horses. She asked for everything that happened to her! It was only a matter of time."

(Mrs. Wilkins slaps Mrs. Purdy as hard as she can; fury written all over her face.)

Mrs. Wilkes; "Catherine Stewart is one of the finest people I know! She is intelligent, thoughtful, and brave! She saved Casey from those horrid men, and she saved you, too! Instead of vilifying her, you should be thanking her!"

Nettie: "I couldn't have said it better myself, Henrietta! I'm very grateful that Casey wasn't harmed."

Mrs. Purdy: "So you don't have a problem with Casey being exposed to this, . . this harlot?

Nettie: "I have a problem with you, Loretta Purdy!"

(This exchange of words has taken only moments but it is enough for Catherine.)

Catherine: "Stop it!" (The tears that have pooled in her eyes spill down her cheeks and she is shaking like a leaf.) "Hasn't there been enough harm done for one day?" \

(Loretta Purdy points a finger in Catherine's direction.)

Mrs. Purdy: "Yes, and _you're_ the cause of it all!"

(She stalks off in the direction of the General Store. Mary steps closer to Catherine,)

Mary: "Come on, Catherine, let's get you cleaned up."

Catherine: "No, Mary. I'm going home."

Mary: "You shouldn't be alone, Catherine. Why don't you stay with me for a while?"

Catherine: "I'm. Going. Home. Now!"

(And so saying, she walks with a straight back and determined step toward the newspaper office where her horse is tethered. Farley and the ranch hands mount their horses as Chris, Vin, and Mary go after Catherine. Chris reaches her first and grabs her arm. Her reaction is immediate and violent: She jerks her arm from his grasp, whirls around and backs away from him with stark terror in her eyes.)

Catherine: "Don't touch me!"

Chris: "Whoa, Catherine . . . I'm sorry, I . . ."

(She mounts her horse and, with Farley and the hands following, gallops out of town toward her ranch. . . Although she is the youngest and most unworldly of the group, Casey is the first person to react.)

Casey: "What's the matter with all of you? Can't you see the last thing Catherine needs is to be alone? I'm going out to her place."

Mary: "I'm going with you."

Mrs. Wilkes: "As am I. Casey's right, What that child needs right now is a mother, and since hers isn't here, she'll have to make do with me."

Nettie: "And me. Vin, dear, would you go and fetch my buggy from the Livery?"

Vin: "Be glad to, Ma'am. I'll drive you ladies out to Catherine's."

: "You most certainly will not! The last thing that poor child needs is a pack of men hovering about. Besides, Catherine's ranch hands are sufficient protection for us."

Chris: "You sure about that?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Mr. Larabee, your men have just locked up those ruffians and Catherine took care of that Son of Satan. We'll be quite all right. (She steps closer to Chris and lowers her voice.) I know you care about Catherine, Mr. Larabee, but, believe me; she would not appreciate your presence right now.

(A look of silent understanding passes between Chris and Mrs. Wilkes, and he reluctantly nods his agreement.)

Chris: "All right, Mrs. Wilkes, but we'll keep an eye on the ranch.)


	14. Chapter 14

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(For the next couple of weeks, Mary and Mrs. Wilkes stay at the ranch with Catherine while she recovers from her ordeal. Casey and Nettie make daily trips to both the ranch and to town, and provide reports on Catherine's condition to those in town. All are concerned, but Chris is strung exceedingly tightly. The first day that Mary returns to town after the attack, Chris spies her the moment she comes into view, and he's at the newspaper office before she can dismount from her horse. His expression is tense and concern is written all over his face)

Chris: "How is she, Mary?"

Mary: (anger in her voice) Her bruises are nearly healed. Fortunately, Poague wasn't as rough as he could have been. It's her spirit I'm worried about."

Chris: "But you said she was healing. . ."

Mary: (lashing out) "She was raped and beaten by a filthy, vile animal!"

Chris: "Don't you think I know that?"

(They stare angrily at each other for a few moments, both of them hurting for Catherine. Mary realizes that Chris' reaction is caused by his feelings for Catherine and relents.)

Mary: "I'm sorry, Chris. It's just so hard to see her like this. She barely eats, she won't talk abut what happened, and there hasn't been a night that's gone by that she hasn't awakened screaming. It's been all Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie can do to get a little food in her. She sits in her room just staring out the window. Farley has come to the house several times with questions about the horses, but she says to tell him to deal with whatever it is."

(Vin walks up to join them)

Vin: "That ain't good. She can't keep it up. We need to do somethin'."

Mary: "What? If anything, I would have thought she'd show some interest in her horses, but not even that got a reaction out of her. It's as if the Catherine we all know doesn't exist anymore."

Chris: "There's got to be something we can do."

(Vin has been looking beyond Chris and Mary and sees Mrs. Purdy heading toward them.)

Vin: "Here comes trouble."

Mrs. Purdy: "Mary! About time you got back to town! I want to send a telegram."

Mary: "I'll be right there, Mrs. Purdy." (Dismissed, the woman walks off.)

Chris: "She's lookin' mighty smug.

Vin: "Humph, up to no good's more like it."

Mary: "Probably."

(Mary goes to the newspaper office to see to Mrs. Purdy, and Chris and Vin walk toward the Sheriff's Office.)

Chris: "I could kill that bastard for what he did to Catherine!"

Vin: "Killin' would be too good for the likes of him. I'd say what Catherine did to 'em is justice. Nathan said she was right . . . Poague won't ever be able to hurt another woman like that again. . . Recon we ought to be worrin' about how to help Catherine 'stead of worrin' about Poague.

(In the newspaper office, Mary walks behind the counter and faces Mrs. Purdy. Mary is still very upset with the woman for her sanctimonious attitude over what happened to Catherine.)

Mary: "How may I help you, Mrs. Purdy?"

Mrs. Purdy: "I want to send a wire to Washington, to Sen. Stewart."

Mary: "To Sen. Stewart?"

Mrs. Purdy: "Yes."

Mary: "I see. Just write down what you want to send and leave it on the counter. I need to see to the presses. The fee will be two dollars."

(Not caring that she's being rude, Mary walks into the back and leaves Mrs. Purdy standing at the counter. A few minutes later, Mary hears the door close and walks back up front. On the counter is the message and two dollars. Within minutes, Mary is angrily striding toward the General Store. J.D., who was walking from the Livery, passes Mary and hurries into the Saloon where the rest of the Seven are spending the afternoon.)

J.D. "Mary's headed to the General Store looking like she wants to kill someone!"

(Knowing Mrs. Purdy wanted to send a wire, Chris and Vin exchange an uneasy glance as all Seven start towards the store. They hear Mary's angry voice long before they actually reach their destination. By the time they've all pushed through the door, Mary is really worked up.)

Mary: "How dare you? I absolutely refuse to send this anywhere, let alone Washington! You're nothing but a mean, spiteful, old biddy, and you just want to spread vicious lies!"

Mrs. Purdy: "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Mary Travis! Catherine Stewart has behaved like a whore since the day she came to town! I'd wondered why the daughter of a United States Senator would want to live all the way out here instead of in Washington, and now I know. Her parents forced her to come out here because they were ashamed of her. They couldn't find a single, self-respecting man to marry her and take her off their hands so they got rid of her by sending her here. Well, the Senator can find somewhere else for his harlot daughter to go. The decent people of this town don't want her kind here!

Mary: "For your information, Mrs. Purdy, the decent people of this town have been out to see Catherine every day since she was attacked. In fact, the only person who hasn't been to see Catherine is you, and thank God for that!"

Mrs. Purdy: "The only tine I want to see that woman is to watch her leave town!"

Chris: "Enough! . . . Mrs. Purdy, Catherine did nothing wrong! She doesn't deserve your hatred, and the only reason I can think of for you to be so vindictive is jealousy."

Mrs. Purdy: "Jealousy"

Chris: "Yes, jealousy. Catherine is beautiful, young, smart, successful. All the things you're not. She doesn't conform to your misguided way of thinking, and you hate her for it. Not another person in this town blames Catherine for what happened."

Ezra: "Indeed. Most everyone believes she's something of a heroine for keeping Casey Wells from the clutches of those vile miscreants."

Buck: "And for keeping you from coming to any harm."

Nathan: "And she paid a high price for her trouble."

J.D.: "I'm grateful to Catherine for keeping Casey safe."

Josiah: "Cast ye not the first stone . . ."

Vin: "Seems to me, Ma'am, that if anyone should be leavin' town, recon it ought to be you."

Mary: "The sooner the better."

Mrs. Purdy: "Well, we'll just see about that. Get out of my store – now!"


	15. Chapter 15

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Mary and the Seven leave the General Store, but none of them has been lulled into thinking their confrontation with Mrs. Purdy is the end of things.)

Vin: "Mary, what was in that wire Mrs. Purdy wanted to send to Sen. Stewart?"

Mary: "She wants Catherine to leave town or she's threatening to go to all the Washington newspapers."

Chris: "And tell them what?"

Mary: "Everything she's been saying for the past week about Catherine.

Buck: "None of that's true!"

Vin: "Don't matter. The papers in Washington get a hold of it . . ."

Ezra: "And Sen. Stewart's political career is over."

Buck: "She can't do that!"

Vin: "She can and she will if we don't stop her."

Mary: "I'm afraid Vin's right. My refusing to send the wire has only slowed her down. She can send it from any of the nearby towns."

Ezra: "There must be a reason Mrs. Purdy is so adamant that Catherine leave town other than the apparent affront to her sensibilities. How long has Mrs. Purdy lived in Four Corners, Mary?"

Mary: "I'm not really sure, Ezra. She's been running the General Store as long as I've been here."

Chris: "What are you getting' at, Ezra?"

Ezra: I'll let you know when I make that determination, Mr. Larabee. Excuse me."

(He leaves a puzzled group of people behind him as he walks toward the Saloon.)

Chris: "Buck, J.D., keep an eye on Mrs. Purdy. I want to know where she goes for the next few days."

Josiah: I believe I'll see if I can help Ezra look for whatever it is he's looking for."

Mary: "That's a good idea, Josiah. I'm going to go through all the back issues of the Clarion I can find. There may be something about Mrs. Purdy in them that would be useful."

Nathan: "That's a good idea. I'll help you, Mary."

(They leave to go about their tasks leaving Chris and Vin alone. Both young men are deeply troubled.)

Chris: "Catherine had enough trouble without this."

Vin: "Catherine don't know about this, Chris. Recon we don't have to tell her."

Chris: "Yes we do, Vin. She'll find out about it soon enough. Better it be from one of us. . . Think Mrs. Wilkes can talk some since into Mrs. Purdy?"

Vin: "Recon it's worth a try."

Chris: "Let's go talk to the lady."


	16. Chapter 16

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The reset of the day passes with Mary and Nathan reading through massive amounts of back issues of the Clarion, Ezra and Josiah riding to Somerset for reasons known only to Ezra, Buck and J.D. keeping an obvious eye on Mrs. Purdy, and Chris and Vin talking to Mrs. Wilkes. After they've explained the situation to her, Henrietta Wilkes is livid. She agrees to talk with Mrs. Purdy, and asks Vin to ride out to Nettie Wells' place and have her talk to Mrs. Purdy, as well. . .

Vin arrives at the Wells' place to find Casey getting ready to ride out to Catherine's ranch.)

Vin: "Where you off to, Casey?"

Casey: "I'm going to stay with Catherine for a while. Mary thought she might feel better with a different face around."

Vin: "I'm sure she will, Casey. 'Specially if it's yours."

(For a moment, Casey loses her smile.)

Casey: "Will she ever really be all right again, Vin?"

Vin: "I hope so, Casey, I hope so."

(Nettie and Vin return to town while Casey rides out to Catherine's ranch. She is met in the entry hall by Mrs. Tyson, Catherine's housekeeper. The kindly woman greets Casey warmly, but sadly shakes her head when Casey asks if Catherine is feeling any better. She directs Casey upstairs to Catherine's room. . . What Casey finds makes her spirits plummet. Catherine is sitting at the window of her room staring outside. She is wearing a very modest robe with long sleeves and a high collar; her hair is confined in a severe braid, and her eyes are empty.)

Casey: "Catherine?. . . Catherine, can you hear me?"

Catherine: "Hello, Casey. Has Mrs. Wilkes sent you to babysit me?"

Casey: "'Course not! I wanted to come. . I haven't thanked you for . . well, you know."

Catherine: "You shouldn't be here, Casey. You shouldn't be anywhere near me."

Casey: "What .. . what are you saying?"

Catherine: "I'm not the same person I was, Casey. Everything's changed. _I've _changed."

Casey: "'Course you're the same person."

Catherine: (her voice raised and sharp) "Casey! I can't be the person you want me to be! I can't live up to your expectations anymore!"

Casey: "I don't want you to live up to any expectations, Catherine, I just want you to be you. I miss you! We all miss you!

(For the first time in days, Catherine feels something begin to stir inside of her.)

Casey: "You're one of the strongest, most courageous people I know! You can ride, shoot, and rope as good as any of the Seven, and better than some of 'em, including J.D. And your horses. Gosh almighty, Catherine, I ain't never seen a body have a way with horses like you do!"

Catherine: "Casey . . ."

Casey: "I know you're hurt, Catherine. If it hadn't been for you, it'd been me that man hurt, and I ain't near as strong as you are. Please, Catherine, don't give up. You can't give up., You promised to teach me all about horses. You're a part of this town whether you wanna be or not. We all need you. . . I need you."

(A commotion in the front of the house momentarily captures their attention as Chris Larabee rides onto the ranch.)

Casey: "And he needs you most of all."

(Catherine swings her startled gaze to Casey only to find that the girl has left the room. . .

Casey bounds down the stairs and out onto the porch as Chris dismounts from his horse and ties it to the post in front of the house. He props one booted foot on the steps, rests an elbow on his knee, tips his hat back and looks up at Casey. A slight grin is smothered quickly as he observes Casey's protective stance. Until he remembers why Casey feels the need to be protective of Catherine and sobers.)

Chris: "Afternoon, Casey."

Casey: "Chris."

Chris: "Catherine up to a visit?"

Casey: "Depends on why your wantin' to visit."

Chris: "Well, I need to talk with Catherine."

Casey: "About?"

Chris: "Casey, I need to talk with Catherine."

Casey: "Must be somethin' mighty important for 'ya to ride all the way out here."

Chris: "It is. Suppose you could ask Catherine to come out here and talk with me?"

Casey: "Recon I could ask."

(She turns to go back in the house but stops and turns back to Chris with a scowl on her face.)

Casey: "If'n what you got to talk to Catherine about's gonna upset her, I'm thinkin' maybe you don't need to talk to her after all. Is it?"

Chris: "Might be."

Casey: "Then I recon you don't need to talk to her."

Chris: "Casey .. ."

Casey: "I mean it, Chris! Catherine's been through a lot and I don't want you upsettin' her!"

(A soft voice behind Casey interrupts her tirade. . . Casey steps aside while turning. Catherine stands in the doorway of the house. She is wearing a soft yellow, short-sleeved dress with a modest bodice; her honey-gold hair is pulled up on each side with combs trimmed with yellow, satin flowers. Upon seeing her, Chris straightens up and removes his hat. Her bruises have all but faded, and she's as beautiful as ever. The only visible sign that she has suffered any abuse is the haunted look that lingers in her eyes. Chris feels an immediate tightening low in his body and curses his reaction. Consequently, his expression is tight and Catherine falters for a moment, unsure of herself.)

Chris: "Catherine."

Catherine: "Chris. It's all right, Casey. I'm sure whatever it is Chris needs to talk to me about is important or he wouldn't be here."

Chris: "It is important, Catherine."

Catherine: "Well, then, let's walk out to the stables. I haven't spent any time with my horses lately. Casey, why don't you ask Mrs. Tyson if she'll fix us all some lemonade? Chris and I will be back in a little while.

(Casey shoots Chris a warning glare as she goes in the house to do as Catherine asked. Catherine steps gracefully down the steps and she and Chris stroll leisurely toward the horse barns. For a few moments, they walk in silence: Catherine sure that Chris is disgusted by what happened to her and is loathe to be in her presence; Chris, angry because his body is reacting the way any man's would to a beautiful woman, and the last thing he wants to do is frighten Catherine; no matter how strong his feelings are for her. Finally, unable to stand the silence any longer, Catherine looks over at Chris as they walk.)

Catherine: "Why are you here, Chris.? Why did you ride all the way out here?"

Chris: "I need to tell you something, Catherine. About Loretta Purdy."

Catherine: "She threatening to wire Judge Travis and have me run out of town?"

Chris: "Somethin' like that."

(Catherine, who was making an attempt at lightening the mood, stops and stares at Chris in stunned disbelief.)

Catherine: "You're joking!"

Chris: "Wish I were."

Catherine: "Maybe you'd better tell me everything."

(Chris sees how pale Catherine has gotten and mentally kicks himself for upsetting her.)

Chris: "Damn! I should have listened to Vin."

Catherine: "About what? Damn it, Chris, tell me!"

Chris: "Vin didn't think you needed to know what Mrs. Purdy was tryin to do. Told him it'd be better comin from one of us."

Catherine: "Know. About. What?"

Chris: "Mrs. Purdy wants to send a wire to your father. She wants him to get you out of Four Corners."

Catherine: "And if I don't leave?"

Chris: "She's threatening to tell the Washington papers a pack of lies."

(Shock is written all over Catherine's face, and her voice is a mere whisper.)

Catherine: "My God! She wants to destroy my father?"

Chris: "Catherine, Mary refused to send the wire. Ezra told the old bat you were thought of as a heroine for saving Casey from Wilbur Poague, and Vin told her _she_ should be the one to leave town,."

Catherine: "I can't let her do this to my father!"

Chris: "Catherine . . ."

Catherine: "My father is a good man! He stands up for people who can't stand up for themselves; he makes a difference! I cannot allow that woman to stop him from doing good for others!"

(She has become increasingly agitated with every word she's spoken and Chris's frustration level has risen as well. He reaches out and grasps her upper arms and steps closer to her.)

Chris: "Catherine, Mrs. Purdy is _not_ going to do anything! I won't let her hurt you or your father anymore than she already has. I promise you that! I will not let anyone hurt you again!"

Catherine: "I wish you could keep that promise, Chris, but you can't. Mrs. Purdy can just go to another town and send wires to anyone she wants."

Chris: "Buck and J.D. are keeping an eye on her. If she tries to send a wire, we'll know it."

Catherine: "And what are Buck and J.D. going to do if she does something she has every right to do? Arrest her? Shoot her?"

Chris: "Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie Wells are going to talk to her. Get her to change her mind. Ezra and Josiah have gone to Somerset to check into some things."

Catherine: "What things?"

(Chris releases her arms and realizes, belatedly, that she did not jerk away from him as she did in town the day she was attacked. )

Chris: "Don't know. Ezra's got something on his mind about why Mrs. Purdy's got herself all worked up. . . Catherine, I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, and I won't – ever."

(She sees the conviction in his eyes along with something else; something she can't define. Unsure of either herself or Chris, Catherine turns away from him and continues walking toward the stables.)

Catherine: "Maybe Ezra's on to something."

Chris: "What do you mean?"

Catherine: "Mrs. Purdy had always been . . I don't know . . .less than cordial to me before . . . before . . ."

Chris: "Catherine?"

(She stops, turns to face him, lifts her chin and makes a valiant attempt to be strong, but her bravado quickly disappears as her eyes fill with tears and her voice is but a whisper. Tears pool in her eyes and begin to spill over and down her cheeks.)

Catherine: "Before I was ra . .raped."

((Swiftly closing the distance between them, Chris pulls her into his arms and holds her trembling body close to his solid strength. Cradling her head with one hand, his other arm goes around her waist. Emotions she has been bottling up for days finally break through, and Chris holds her tightly as she cries out her pain. Fresh anger at Wilbur Poague surges through Chris as he tries to comfort the woman in his arms, and he realizes that he meant what he said to Catherine; he will do everything in his power to keep her from being harmed ever again. This realization is startling to Chris for several reasons, but the ones that stand out first and foremost are the main reasons he has been avoiding Catherine all the time she's been in Four Corners – Sarah and Adam.)

Chris: "I won't pretend to know how or what you're feeling, but I Will Not Allow Anyone to Hurt You Again.""

(For a few more moments, Catherine allows herself to be held and comforted by Chris. She is somewhat stunned to find that she feels completely safe in his arms; comforted. For the first time in days, she feels protected. Wishing she could stay right where she is, but knowing that she cannot, she gently pushes herself away from Chris and looks up into his handsome face.)

Catherine: "Thank you."

Chris: (gently wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.) "I meant what I said, Catherine."

Catherine: "I know."

(The sound of approaching horses turns their attention toward the road leading to the house, and they watch as Vin and Ezra ride over to where they're standing. Both Catherine and Chris are somewhat surprised to find his arm protectively around her waist, but she makes no move to step away, and he does not remove it as they face the two riders. No fools, both Vin and Ezra notice and exchange a knowing look that screams "FINALLY!" as they dismount.)

Ezra: "Chris. Catherine, you're looking extremely beautiful this afternoon. Josiah and I found some very interesting information at the Courthouse in Somerset. Were you aware, Catherine, that your grandfather bought this land from a man named William Skylar?"

Catherine: "My grandfather bought this land before my father was born, but I remember seeing that name on the papers when my father deeded the property over to me."

Chris: "Who is he, Ezra?"

Ezra: "Mrs. Purdy's grandfather."

(Seeing that he has their full attention, Ezra startles them even more.)

Ezra: "And Wilbur Poague is a cousin of the late Mr. Poague"

(Suddenly, it all starts to come together. Realizing that the attack on her was planned all along, and with malicious intent, Catherine regains some of her color as anger floods through her.)

Catherine: "Are you sure about this, Ezra?"

Ezra: "Positive. I went back as far as the courthouse records went, cross-checked birth and marriage certificates, and talked, at great length, with people who knew both William Skylar and Loretta Purdy."

Vin: "Ain't no doubt about it, Catherine. Loretta Purdy's behind everything. Has been from the beginning."

Catherine: 'Why?"

Ezra: "There's where it gets a little confusing. The people I talked to who knew William Skylar said he sold the land to your grandfather because his daughter, Mrs. Purdy's mother, ran off with a man who was, shall we say, less than a suitable paramour in Mr. Skylar's eyes. He didn't want Arthur Purdy to get his hands on the property so he sold it to your grandfather. Those who knew Loretta Purdy said she and her husband came back here after her grandfather died and tried to buy the property back. By then, it had passed down to your father and he wouldn't sell."

(Catherine has recovered from her initial shock as Ezra has been speaking and is now beyond angry. Stepping away from Chris, she turns and starts striding toward the house; Chris, Vin, and Ezra close behind. Casey is standing in the yard in front of the house.)

Catherine: "Casey, go to the barn and ask Farley to have Rebel saddled, please.

Chris: "What are you doing, Catherine?"

Catherine: "I'm going to have a little talk with Mrs. Purdy,."

Ezra: "Are you sure that's wise?"

Catherine: "Very. Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be right back."

(She never slows down as she walks determinedly up the stairs to her room. Chris, Vin, and Ezra look at one another apprehensively.)

Vin: "I ain't sure this is a good idea."

Chris: "You gonna try and stop her?"

Vin: "Not me. I know how good a shot she is."

Ezra: "As do I."

Chris: "Then I guess we go with her."

Vin: "Recon so."

(Much sooner that the three men would have thought possible, Catherine comes down the stairs dressed in her more familiar jeans, boots, and shirt. She carries herself with dignity and confidence, and her golden hair cascades freely down her back. As she walks by them and out to the porch, none of the three can help grinning.)

Ezra: "Gentlemen, I do believe this may all have a much better ending than we originally thought."

Chris: "I believe you're right, Ezra."

Vin: "Well, if we're gonna be there to see it, we'd best get a move on.)

(Realizing that Catherine is mounting her horse, the three rush to do the same. No one is surprised to find Casey Wells already mounted and waiting for Catherine to take the lead. Watching her as she gallops toward town, Chris feels his insides tighten. Slightly behind him, Vin and Ezra exchange another knowing grin.)


	17. Chapter 17

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Once in town, Catherine and the group following her ride directly to Loretta Purdy's house. Buck, J.D., Josiah, and Nathan are standing on the porch and are pleasantly startled to see Catherine leading the group. Swinging out of the saddle, Catherine strides onto the porch, through the door, and into the main room where Mrs. Wilkes, Nettie Wells, and Mary are talking to Mrs. Purdy. The Seven and Casey crowd in as Catherine angrily confronts the woman.)

Catherine: "You vicious, vile, pathetic excuse for a human being!"

Mrs. Purdy: "How dare you!"

Catherine: "I know everything! Casey was never in any real danger, was she? You knew I'd never allow anyone to harm her."

Mrs. Purdy: "You know nothing! Get out of my house!"

Catherine: "Your grandfather sold the land I now own to my grandfather because your miserable mother ran off with a man who didn't meet with her family's approval. You and your husband tried to buy that land back from my father, but he wouldn't sell, so _you_ decided to take if from me! You had Wilbur Poague come her to . . What? Kill me? Oh, wait! Killing me wouldn't work because the property would revert to my father upon my death! You had to come up with a way to get me or my father to sell you the land! You had Wilbur Poague come here and attack me so you could blackmail my family by threatening to go to the Washington papers with a pack of filthy lie!"

(Catherine has been slowly but steadily backing Loretta Purdy toward the back wall. The barely leashed fury on Catherine's face and in her voice, in addition to the realization that her scheme has been discovered, have all combined to make Loretta Purdy very fearful. Her face pale, she looks helplessly toward the others in the room. Mary, Mrs. Wilkes, and Nettie Wells all stare coldly at her as they comprehend what Catherine is saying. The Seven stand or lean around the room insolently. Realizing that help is coming from no quarter, Loretta Purdy tries one last trick.)

Mrs. Purdy: "Your grandfather stole that land!"

Catherine: ""My grandfather never stole anything in his life! Neither did my father; neither have I, bur what you stole from me can never be replaced! . You're going to jail for a very long time, but you will never suffer as much as I already have!"

(And with those words uttered with quiet dignity, Catherine turns and walks out the door. One by one, the people left in the room turn their backs on Loretta Purdy and walk out. By the time Josiah and Nathan escort her to jail, the others have cleared the street. Catherine has mounted her horse, and accompanied by Chris, rides toward her ranch.)

Casey: "Should we make sure Catherine's okay?""

Vin: "Catherine's going to be fine now, Casey."

Casey: "But. . ."

Nettie: "Vin's right, Casey."

Casey: "But, someone's been there every night since she was hurt. We can't just leave her alone."

Mrs. Wilkes: "And we aren't leaving her alone, Dear."

(And while everyone else calmly goes their own way, Casey struggles to understand what they meant. . . . The ride back to Catherine's is a quiet, but much more relaxed one for both Catherine and Chris. Whey they reach the ranch, the sun is just beginning to set. Chris casts a sideways glance at Catherine as they dismount and is stunned anew by her beauty. When she looks up at him, her emerald eyes are calm)

Catherine: "Thank you."

Chris: "I didn't do anything."

Catherine: (She reaches up and touches his face gently) "Yeah, you did. You were there for me when I didn't even know I needed you."

(Reaching up and catching Catherine's hand in his, Chris searches her eyes. Cursing his traitorous body for reacting to Catherine's nearness, but unable to stop himself, Chris lowers his head and gently kisses Catherine's fingers. If she is shocked or frightened, she doesn't show it. In fact, she steps closer to him.)

Catherine: "Why?"

Chris: "Why what?"

Catherine: "Why has it taken you this long to realize you felt something for me?"

(Stepping away from her, Chris looks out toward the corrals.)

Chris: It's complicated, Catherine . . . Three years ago, . . .

Catherine: "Three years ago, your wife and son died a horrible death. You loved them very much."

Chris: "Yes. Sarah and Adam were the reasons I lived. 

Catherine: "I can't go back and change what happened, Chris. No one can. What's done is done . . . But you're still alive, and you can't go on mourning forever."

Chris: (somewhat angrily) "If I had been there . . . "

Catherine: If you had been there, you might have died, too . . And then I'd never have met you or come to care for you."

(His head snaps around and his eyes lock with Catherine's. In her eyes he sees the truth of her words. He cannot deny the longing he feels as she steps closer to him. Raising up on her toes, she lightly brushes her lips across his,)

Catherine: "We've both been through truly bad experiences, Chris, but I refuse to let what happened to me ruin the rest of my life. If you decide you want to try to be happy again, you know where to find me."

(And she walks into the house. The desire to follow Catherine is strong, but Chris gets back on his horse and rides back into town. From her bedroom window, Catherine watches him ride away and is filled with sorrow . . . By the time he reaches town, Chris is in an extremely foul mood. The other six watch as he downs two shots of whisky without blinking. Since he has propped on the far end of the bar, it's obvious that he doesn't want company. . . .

For the next couple of months, things are back to normal, or as normal as they can be after the attack on Catherine. Chris has reverted to avoiding Catherine at every turn, and, although she seems to have mostly recovered from her ordeal, there is a sadness in her eyes. That Chris is the source of that sadness is no surprise to anyone. . . .

Sitting in front of the Sheriff's Office on morning, Chris, Vin, and Buck watch folks going about their business; including Catherine. Chris' eyes follow every move she makes, and Vin has had enough.)

Vin: "Seems to me a man would be a fool to throw away a woman like Catherine.,"

Buck: "I've known Chris a long time, but I've never known him to be a fool . . . until now."

Chris: "Ain't your business."

Vin: "I'm making it my business. Plain as the nose on your face the two of you got feelings for each other, but you're too hell-bent on punishin' yourself for somethin' that weren't your fault to do anything about it.

Chris: (warning in his voice) "Vin . . ."

Vin: "You're punishin' Catherine, too!" (He angrily stalks off.)

Buck: "He's right, you know. Sarah and Adam are gone, Chris. Can't do nothing for them, but you can do somethin' for yourself and for Catherine." (he, too walks off.)

(Buck's admonition that he's hurting Catherine takes its toll on Chris. Pushing himself up from his chair, Chris finds J.D., tells him he's going to his cabin for a while, and leaves town. .. .


	18. Chapter 18

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Chris spends a couple of days at his cabin mulling over his future. He finally decides to head back to town taking the route closest to Catherine's ranch. The sky has been dark with storm clouds looming most all day, and, as night begins to fall, thunder rolls off to the west. Chris spies, Rebel, Catherine's horse, tethered to a bush but no Catherine. Angling closer, he picks up her footprints, dismounts, and follows her trail a few feet until he sees her sitting on a rock near a stream. Her head and arms are resting on the top of her drawn up knees and she looks lost and forlorn. His breath hitches when he sees her sadness. He dismounts and walks quietly closer. Nevertheless, Catherine senses his approach.)

Catherine: What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's about to storm?"

Chris: "Could ask you the same thing."

Catherine: "'I like storms."

Chris: "From the look of it, this is going to be a bad one."

(And to punctuate his words, thunder crashes loudly and the wind picks up considerably.)

Chris: "I'm thinkin' we need to head for shelter. (Fat drops of rain begin to fall and the wind kicks up even more.)

Catherine: "We'll never make it to the house."

Chris: "We can make it to my cabin. C'mon."

(They hurriedly mount their horses and race to Chris' cabin. They barely make it into the cabin before the rain begins to fall in icy sheets. Lightning flashes and thunder crashes loudly as the sky darkens considerably. They are both somewhat wet, and Chris notices that Catherine is shivering as he bolts the door against the fierce wind. Quickly he tosses her a towel and sets about starting a fire in the fireplace. When Chris turns from the fireplace, all the air in his lungs escapes him as if he'd been punched in the gut. Catherine's damp clothes are clinging to every curve of her body. Her damp hair is curling down her back, and her eyes are sparkling with exhilaration. He can't remember a time ever before in his life when he has seen anything quite so sensual. His body tightens painfully as he struggles to breathe. As her eyes meet his, the exhilaration changes to want and then to need. His gaze is drawn to her lush, full lips the color of summer berries as she slowly walks toward him. Catherine stops just short of touching him and he lifts his eyes to hers. The raw desire in her eyes stuns him. Reaching up, he gently cups her face with one hand while the other slides around her waist. The struggle within him rages momentarily ad Catherine senses it. She rests her palms against his muscular chest and tips her head back to gaze into his eyes.)

Catherine: "What were you doing out there tonight, Chris?"

Chris: "I was coming to see you." (And he realizes that his words are truer than any he's ever spoken.)

Catherine: "Why?"

Chris: "Because I want you . . I need you."

(And with that simple admission, Chris Larabee feels as if a tremendous weight has been lifted from him. Catherine knows the moment realization hits him and her heart swells with hope. Sliding her arms around his neck, Catherine lifts her fact to him as his mouth descends to take hers. The moment his tongue plunges into her willing mouth and begins the mating dance, her blood truly begins to sing in her veins. Meeting no resistance or hesitation whatsoever, he shifts his hand from her waist so that he is pressing her closer to his hard body. She can have no doubt as to the affect she has on him or how much he wants her. She revels in the heady sensation of knowing that she has so much power over this big, strong man. . . .

Having wanted Catherine for so long, Chris is desperately trying to go slowly so as not to frighten her; especially after her recent ordeal. She, however, is having none of it. When she feels him start to withdraw from her, she tears her mouth from his and looks him in the eye. Both of them are flushed and breathing heavily. Her mouth is softly swollen and red from his kiss and the want in her eyes is compelling. His entire body is on fire, yet still he holds back.)

Chris: "I don't want to hurt you, Catherine."

Catherine: "The only way you could possibly hurt me is to push me away. . .I want this, Chris, I want you. . . I need you."

(The last of his doubts fade away with her words. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carries her to the bed and gently lays her down. Fusing his mouth to hers, he begins to unbutton her shirt. Her hands are already at work on his clothes, and she is becoming even more aroused with each expanse of hard-muscled skin she exposes. His mouth leaves hers and leaves a wet trail down her throat until he captures first one erect nipple and then the other with his mouth and grazing them with his teeth. Small electric shocks course through Catherine as he peels her wet clothes from her body. Not to be outdone, she pushes his shirt over his muscled shoulders and arms forcing him to break away long enough to strip off the offending garment. As soon as he flings it away, he has her back in his arms and is kissing her like there's no tomorrow. The sensation of his hands and mouth on her bare skin is driving her crazy. She wants more and is determined to get it. She is desperately trying to grasp the elusive something she doesn't understand. But Chris knows exactly what it is Catherine is reaching for and he knows exactly how to give her what she wants. He drags her jeans from her body; and strokes and kisses each and every inch of her body. Catherine is nearly delirious from what Chris is doing to her, and she whimpers pleadingly with every touch. Suddenly, his hard, warm body is gone and she experiences a moment of panic, but opening her eyes, she realizes he has left her to rid himself of his pants. Her first look at Chris Larabee is all his natural glory takes her breath away. Desire snakes through her more strongly than ever and she holds her arms up to him in silent pleading. Fusing his mouth to hers, he slowly lowers his body to fit solidly against hers. It is only when he moves to part her thighs with his knee that Chris senses any hesitation in Catherine. It nearly kills him to do so, but he stops and lifts his head so that he can look down into her eyes. He sees apprehension and uncertainty there and knows it's because of what Poague did to her. Determined to put her fears to rest, he gently strokes her cheek with his thumb.)

Chris: "I won't hurt you, Catherine, I swear I won't."

Catherine: "I know that. It's just . . . "

Chris: "What, Baby?"

Catherine: "I don't know how to do this, Chris. At least not the way it's supposed to be done. I don't want to . . to disappoint you."

Chris: (touched by her desire to make this right for _him_) "Catherine . . . You're doing just fine."

Catherine: "Am I?"

Chris: "You are .. . Listen to me, Catherine. What Poague did was criminal; it was wrong. . . .We're going to make love, and it's going to be very, very right. But, . . I need to know that you trust me."

Catherine: (she sees the caring in his eyes and suddenly no longer afraid.) "With my life."

(Once again, he claims her mouth and resumes his assault on her senses. She does some exploring of her own and is amazed at what she finds. The power that floods through her at the knowledge of what she does to this man fills her with joy. So lost in sensation is she that she doesn't realize he has moved, shifted until he tears his mouth from hers and looks down into her eyes. Ever so slowly, he sinks his body into hers and watches as her eyes widen in awe. When he is fully inside her, _he_ is amazed to feel her spasm around him as her first orgasm washes over her. Gritting his teeth, he holds himself rigidly still until her body settles. The sudden appearance of tears in her eyes gives him pause.)

Chris: "Oh my God, Catherine, did I hurt you?"

Catherine: "I didn't . . I didn't know it could be like this."

Chris: (smiling softly) "It only gets better from here, Sweetheart."

(And he proceeds to show her just how much better it can get. The storm raging outside the cabin cannot compare to the one raging within . . .Chris is astounded that they have made love twice in a relatively short time and he wants her yet again. Not even with Sarah was the act of lovemaking this intense. Suddenly, it's Chris who is uncertain and somewhat unsettled by what is happening between him and Catherine. As he watches her sleeping in his arms, he feels a fierce sense of protectiveness. She sighs in her slip and shifts even closer to him and he is stung by a myriad of emotions. On one hand, he feels a sense of betrayal to Sarah's memory. On the other, now that he's allowed himself to admit he cares for Catherine, he can't imagine not having her in his life. For hours, he lies awake struggling with the demons haunting him. Finally, he drifts off to sleep holding her close . . .


	19. Chapter 19

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Vin and Ezra are drinking coffee on the porch in front of the Sheriff's Office early the next morning when Farley Moore rides into town looking anxious. As Buck and J.D. reach the other two, Farley stops in front of them.)

Vin: "Mornin', Farley. How's things out at the ranch?"

Farley: "Fine, 'cept Catherine didn't come home last night an ain't there yet."

Ezra: "Catherine hasn't been home since yesterday?"

Farley: "Ain't that what I just said?"

Vin: "Hold on a minute. Start at the beginnin'."

Farley: "Catherine left yesterday after lunch sayin' she was gonna ride out to the northwest corner of the ranch to check the fence line. She ain't come back and me and Mrs. Tyson are worried."

Vin: "Had a bad storm last night. She probably found someplace safe to spend the night."

Buck: "Reckon we ought to take a ride out there."

Vin: "Reckon . . .You all get Nathan and Josiah and head on out there. I'll get Chris and meet 'ya."

(Vin heads toward Chris' cabin looking for any sign of Catherine along the way . . .

The sun has just risen when Catherine awakens. For a moment, she is overwhelmed by everything that has passed during the night. Realizing that she is alone, she slips on Chris' hastily discarded shirt and heads toward the door. . .

Although the rain has washed away most of the tracks from the night before, Vin is still able to pick out not one but two horses headed toward Chris' cabin. A suspicion starts to take seed in Vin's mind and the farther he goes, the stronger it is. He decides to make a cautious approach to the cabin . . .

Chris is leaning against a post on his porch with his arms crossed looking out over his property. Over the past few hours, he has made some decisions and is feeling pretty good. He hears Catherine as she eases the door open and turns slightly toward her and holds out his hand. When she takes it, he pulls her into his arms and gently kisses her forehead.)

Chris: "Mornin'." (His smile is makes her heart simply melt.)

Catherine: "Mornin'. How long have you been up?"

Chris: "A little while. You okay?"

Catherine: "You have to ask?"

Chris: "Yeah, me, too. Better than I've been for a long time. . . Thank you,"

Catherine: "For what?"

Chris: "Being there for me when I didn't even know I needed you."

(Catherine shoots him a beautiful smile, pushes away from his embrace, and turns back toward the door. Chris grabs her arm as he straightens up and pulls her back to his bare chest.)

Chris: "Where do you think you're goin'?"

Catherine: "To get dressed."

Chris: "Think again."

(He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her back inside, slamming the door with his bare foot. . . .

In the woods outside the cabin, Vin is grinning from ear to ear. What he's just witnessed tells him all he needs to know about Catherine's safety. Quietly backing away from the cabin, Vin makes his way to his horse to find the others. He soon finds them and puts an end to their discussion of who's going to search where.)

Buck: "Where's Chris?"

Vin: "Ain't comin'. J.D., ride out to the ranch and tell Mrs. Tyson Catherine's just fine."

(He heads toward town with the others hot on his heels.)

Ezra: "And how do you know Catherine's all right?"

Vin: "Just do."

Ezra: "Just do?"

Vin: "Saw her. She's fine."

Buck: "Well, where was she?"

Nathan: "She tell you where she was last night?"

Vin: "Didn't say I talked to her."

Buck: "What'd Chris say?"

Vin: "Didn't talk to him, either."

Buck: "Did you see him?"

Vin: "Yep."

(And he spurs his horse into a gallop ahead of the others; a grin on his handsome face.. . .

J.D.: "He didn't talk to either of them, but he saw them?"

(And then it hits them.. . . Grins appear on all their faces except J.D.'s who still looks perplexed.)

J.D.: "What?"

Buck: "Catherine and Chris were together last night."

Ezra: "And apparently, still are."

J.D,.: "Oh . . .OH!"

Ezra: "'Oh', indeed, my young friend."


	20. Chapter 20

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER TWENTY**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine's breath is coming in short gasps as she meets Chris' every stroke, both of them striving the reach the sweet oblivion they know is waiting for them. Her nails scrape down his back as his teeth nip her neck, and just as she shatters, so does he.)

Chris: "I love you, Catherine!"

Catherine: "Wh . . What?"

Chris: "I said, . . I . .love you."

(Their breathing returns to a more normal rate and Catherine's eyes fill with tears.)

Catherine: "Don't."

Chris: "Don't tell you that I love you?"

Catherine: "Too much has happened too quickly . . . I can't . . . (she begins to cry)

Chris: "God, Catherine, please don't cry. . . I'm not asking you to . . . I just thought . . . Damn!"

(Realizing she has upset him, Catherine gently brushes the hair from his eyes.)

Catherine: "I care for you, Chris. I have for a long tine."

Chris: (somewhat bitterly) "But you don't love me."

Catherine: "Yes! No! . . I'm so mixed up right now I don't know what I'm feeling.. . Up until a few months ago, I'd have given anything to hear those words from you. . . Then Poague . . . ."

Chris: "A while back you said you weren't going to let what happened ruin the rest of your life. So don't."

Catherine: "Help me, Chris, help me understand what it is I'm feeling."

Chris: "I can't make you love me, Catherine. Either you do or you don't."

Catherine: "Bu do I feel the way I do because I was attacked or because I've wanted this since I met you?"

(Realizing her confusion and knowing she must figure this out for herself, Chris kisses her softly and pushes himself off the bed. Catherine immediately experiences a sharp sense of loss, but doesn't know what to do about it.)

Chris: "I think you need some time to think, and I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together while you do."

Catherine: (suddenly frightened) "Why?"

Chris: "Because, now that we've made love, it's gonna be hard as Hell for me to keep my hands off of you, and I don't want to confuse you any more than you already are."

(By now, he has put on his pants and gathered his shirt and boots from the floor. Wordlessly, he goes out onto the porch and softly closes the door behind himself. . . .

Mary and Mrs. Wilkes are waiting outside the Clarion offices when the others ride back into town. Vin and Ezra rein in to speak with them.)

Mary: "Did you find Catherine? Is she all right?"

Vin: "Catherine's fine. She went out to check her property yesterday and got caught in the storm."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Thank God. That child's been through too much lately."

Vin: "She's fine now, Mrs. Wilkes."

(As the two young men ride off, Henrietta Wilkes looks at Mary.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "There's more to this than meets the eye, Mary."

Mary: "I think you're right."

(As Catherine and Chris reach the point where they'll part company, she to her ranch and he to town, Chris leans over in the saddle and kisses her softly and fleetingly,.)

Chris: "When you've figured things out, you know where to fine me."

(And he rides away nearly breaking her heart . . .

When Chris reaches town, he heads straight to the Saloon and starts drinking. Sitting around a card table, Vin, Ezra, and Buck exchange questioning glances. Having known Chris longer than anyone, Buck gets up and leans on the bar next to Chris.)

]

Buck: "You all right?"

Chris: "Fine."

Buck: "Things okay at the cabin?"

Chris: "There a point to this?"

Buck: "J.D. said you went up to the cabin a few days ago, and, what with the storm and all, just thought I'd make sure everything was okay"

Chris: "Well, then, you'll be glad to know there's no damage to the cabin."

(He finishes off his whiskey and walks out the door without another word.)

Ezra: "There may not be any damage to Chris' cabin, but there's definitely been some damage to him . . . And probably to Catherine, as well.,"

Vin: "Think I'll ride out to Catherine's.


	21. Chapter 21

"**LARABEE'S LADY" – CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Mary's best friend causes Chris to re-think his future.

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(When Vin reaches Catherine's ranch, he is told that she is out riding. He heads in the direction she took and soon finds her. She is walking through a meadow leading Rebel by the reins. Her head is down and she appears to be deep in thought. Although Vin has approached very quietly, Catherine still hears him and her head snaps up and her hand goes to her gun. Seeing that it's Vin, Catherine relaxes, but he can see that she's been crying."

Catherine: "Vin. Something wrong?"

Vin: (dismounting and walking toward her) "You tell me."

Catherine: "Why would anything be wrong?"

Vin: ""Cause you've been cryin' and you don't cry."

(And with that, Catherine dissolves into tears. Vin has reached her and pulls her into his arms.)

Catherine: "Oh, God, Vin, everything's so mixed up!"

Vin: "What's mixed up?"

Catherine: "Everything! . . Me. . . Chris . . ."

Vin: "He didn't look mixed up when I saw him a little while ago; he looked angry. Did Chris hurt you, Catherine? "cause if he did, I'll . . ."

Catherine: "No!. . . Chris didn't hurt _me_, Vin, I hurt him!"

(_That_ statement gives Vin pause and he pulls away from Catherine and looks down into her eyes.)

Vin: "Now, how the Hell did you do that?"

Catherine: "I pushed him away . . . After wanting him to look at me for longer that two minutes, it finally happened, and I . . . I pushed him away."

(Catherine is looking at the ground, and misses Vin's grin.)

Vin: "I think Chris did more that look, Catherine,."

(Her head snaps up, a stunned expression on her face.)

Vin: "I saw the two of you on the porch at Chris' cabin this morning."

Catherine: "Mrs. Tyson and Farley."

Vin: "They were worried about you."

Catherine: "How'd you know I was there?"

Vin: "Didn't. I was going to get Chris to help look for you."

Catherine: "Who else knows I was there?"

Vin: "Ezra, Buck, J.D., Josiah, and Nathan."

Catherine: "Wonderful . . . What am I going to do, Vin?"

Vin: "Well, seems to me that, if you think you hurt him, he must've given you a reason to believe you could."

Catherine: "He told me he loves me."

Vin: (smiling softly) "Then, the question you need to ask yourself is do you love Chris? And I think that, since you're standin' out here in the middle of nowhere by yourself cryin', maybe you do."

(Vin watches the play of emotions on Catherine's face as she sorts out the conflict between her heart and her head. He knows the very second realization hits her.)

Catherine: Chris told me he was going to stay away from me because he didn't want to confuse me. . . How do I fix this, Vin?"

Vin: "Chris was going to take some things up to his cabin later. That's where he'll be if you want to talk to him.,"

Catherine: "I want to do more than talk to him, Vin. . . Can you go back to town and delay him? I want to get there before he does."

Vin: "I'll try, but you'd best get a move on,."

Catherine: "I have to go back to the house first, but I should be there in an hour. . . Thank you, Vin" (she kisses his cheek)

Vin: "Anytime, Catherine"

(Catherine mounts her horse and gallops toward her house. The grin on Vin's handsome face fades as he tries to think of ways to sidetrack Chris. . .

Vin gets back to town just as Chris is about to mount his horse. Yelling for Chris to hold up, Vin reins in beside him and dismounts. Chris" expression leaves no doubt that he is hurting.)

Vin: "How long you plannin' on being up at the cabin?"

Chris: "Don't know. You boys can handle things here for a while."

Vin: "Reckon . . . Anything I can do?"

Chris: "'Bout what?"

Vin: "Whatever it is that's eatin' at you."

Chris: "Nope." (he starts to mount but stops and turns to face Vin.)

Chris: "On second thought, there is somethin' you can do . . . Stop stickin' your nose where it's got no business bein', . . . And tell the others to do the same."

Vin: "You got a problem with folks carin' 'bout other folks?"

Chris: "When it means getting' in my business, yeah."

Vin: "You ain't the only one concerned here. Folks care about Catherine, too."

Chris: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vin: "Just what I said . . . I know you've had your share of grief in your life and then some, but Catherine's been through Hell, too. Guess what I'm tryin' to say is, maybe the two of you could help each other."

Chris: "You done?"

Vin: "Yeah, guess I am."

(Without another word, Chris mounts his horse and leaves town. Vin says a silent prayer that Chris and Catherine can work things out between them . . .

When Chris gets to his cabin, his senses immediately go on alert. Smoke is drifting from the chimney and a strange horse is in the corral. Reasoning that anyone meaning to do them harm wouldn't be so obvious with their presence, he slowly dismounts and approaches the door. One hand on his gun, Chris slowly opens the door and enters the cabin. A warm fire dispels the chill, candles places all around the cabin illuminate it with a soft glow, but the vision that nearly knocks him to his knees is Catherine sensuously reclining in the middle of his bed wearing nothing but a smile and a sheet draped strategically over her body. His mouth suddenly dry, Chris' heart begins to beat faster with anticipation and hope. Slowly, Catherine rises to her knees holding the sheet to her with one hand and holding the other out to Chris in invitation.)

Catherine: "I figured it out. . I love you, Chris. I have since the first moment I looked into your eyes. It just took me a while to understand what I was feeling. I've never been in love before."

Chris: (his voice a near whisper) "How do you know you are now?"

(Catherine hears the thread of fear in his voice and gently takes his hand in hers.)

Catherine: "Because the sun may be in the sky, but it doesn't shine unless you're near me. Because the breeze is cold and harsh when I'm alone, but warm and gentle when I'm with you. Because my blood turns to fire when you touch me. Because I want you more than my next breath."

(In less than a heartbeat, Chris has Catherine in his arms and crushes her against him as he devours her mouth with his. Her hands frantically work at the buttons of his shirt, his belt, gunbelt, and jeans until his clothes and boots are scattered on the floor. He kisses her senseless while his hands roam freely over her eager body. In a matter of minutes, they are both breathless. Rolling her beneath him, Chris grasps her wrists and tears his mouth from hers. It is a few moments before he can speak, and when he does, his voice is hoarse with desire.)

Chris: "Catherine . . You need to understand, be sure about this, about us.

Catherine: "I've never been more certain of anything in my life . . I love you, Chris, and I want to be with you."

Chris: "Always, because you're going to marry me, Catherine."

Catherine: "I am."

Chris: "How soon can your parents be here?"

Catherine: "I'll wire them in the morning. . .Chris, can we _not_ talk about my parents right now?"

(A slow grin spreads across his handsome face at her breathless question.)

Chris: "Yes, Ma'am, we absolutely can."

(Buck, J.D., Ezra, and Nathan are engaged in a game of poker when Vin walks into the Saloon the next morning. As he leans in the door, he realizes they've been discussing Chris.)

J.D.: "How long you think Chris'll be gone?"

Buck: "Hard to say. Wouldn't expect him anytime soon. Somethin's on his mind and he won't be back til he gets it settled."

J.D.: "Hell, Buck, it ain't somthin'. It's Catherine."

Buck: "Yeah, J.D., it is. And it's somethin' Catherine and Chris are goin' to have to work out for themselves."

J.D.: "Sure hope they get it worked out soon. Things have been awful depressin' around here lately."

Ezra: "Indeed, there has been an air of darkness in our little community of late,"

Vin: "It's about to get a lot brighter."

(The others join him at the door in time to see Chris lift Catherine down from her horse and kiss her soundly.)

J.D.: "Looks like they got things worked out."

Buck: "That it does, J.D., that it does,."

(As they step onto the walk, the six meet them from one direction while Mary, who has also witnessed _**the kiss**_ walks up from the opposite direction. Nettie Wells, Casey, and Mrs. Wilkes approach them from another direction, and Mrs. Wilkes' voice rings out loudly.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Mr. Larabee! Whatever do you mean kissing Catherine like that?"

Catherine: "It's all right, Mrs. Wilkes."

Mrs. Wilkes: "It most certainly is not! Just what do you think you're doing, young man? Explain yourself at once!"

(Sliding one arm around Catherine's waist and pulling her close, Chris does just that.)

Chris: "Now, Mrs. Wilkes, you can't blame a man for wanting to kiss his future wife, can you?"

(There is a moment of stunned silence as the group absorbs Chris' words. When they all realize what he said, chaos breaks out.)

J.D. "You're getting' married?"

Ezra: "I believe that's what Mr. Larabee just said. May I be the first to offer my most sincere congratulations and best wishes to you both."

Buck: "Bout time you two came to your senses. When's the weddin'?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "The sooner, the better I'd say!"

Mary: "I'm so happy for you both."

(As Mary and Nettie are hugging Chris and Ezra and Buck are patting him on the back, Catherine hugs Vin and kisses his cheek, smiling softly.)

Catherine: "Thank you, Vin. If you hadn't made me realize how I really felt . . "

Vin: "You knew it all along; you just didn't _know_ it. I'm just glad the two of you got things settled."

Catherine: "So am I."

(And, eventually, Catherine and Chris escape all the whoopla and have a private celebration all their own.)

STORY COMPLETE


End file.
